


F1 Advent Calendar 2016

by Historygeek12, theangelofdarkness



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Christmas, F/M, Gen, M/M, festive games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 35,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8715625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/pseuds/Historygeek12, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelofdarkness/pseuds/theangelofdarkness
Summary: A little drabble everyday to mark the count down to Christmas. Some stories are shippy ones, while others are not. But all are winter and festive themed, and include our much loved F1 drivers. We hope you enjoy them.





	1. Christmas Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> After struggling to do a full 24 stories last year, we've decided to join forces to write an advent story in 2016. We hope you enjoy them. 
> 
> Kicking things off for us this year are the three wonderful Team Principals, Claire Williams, Toto Wolff and Christian Horner. Let's just say there is a lot of baby talk and bribing going on. Enjoy!

“Claire!” Toto whined for the tenth time that hour. “I’ve made a mistake.”

“Again.” She sighed, getting up to come over and help him. She was beginning to regret volunteering to teach Toto and Christian to knit. The idea had originated in Abu Dhabi when both men said they’d like to knit their expecting wives a blanket for their future babies. However, it turned out both were rather rubbish at crafts and had no hand-eye coordination at all. 

“Sorry.” Toto looked at her with puppy dog eyes. “Just think you’re doing this for Susie, your awesome former test driver and close friend.”

Claire nodded. “Trust me I am. You and Christian may be good team bosses but you’re rubbish at this sort of thing.”

“Hey…” Christian pouted. “I used to be able to knit. I just can’t remember how…” The Red Bull boss said, holding up a rather dodgy looking blanket that he was trying to make for Geri.

Claire shook her head. “Stop what you’re doing Christian and I’ll come and help you in a minute okay?” She said, sitting down beside Toto and taking his disastrous piece of work in her hands. She groaned when she saw how many stitches you’ve dropped. “Toto… you’re not even using the same size needles!” She exclaimed, hitting his arm playfully. “You really are a worry. How are you in charge of Mercedes?”

“Because it doesn’t involve trying to make a stupid blanket!”

“It’s not a stupid blanket. Your little son or daughter is going to love this blanket when they grow up because their Dad made it so please try and pay attention to what I’m showing you.” She said, starting to explain where he’d gone wrong.

Christian listened in, realising he’d made a similar mistake. He tried to continue on his own but he suddenly realised he was screwing this up. “Claire! I’ve done something wrong!”

“God, you and Toto are like children. I only have one pair of hands so give me a minute okay?” She asked him, sending him a warning glare. When she agreed to do this, she hadn’t realised it would be this difficult. She couldn’t have been more wrong.

“Sorry.” The two men mumbled in unison. Rather afraid of Claire when she got grumpy. They didn’t feel like getting on the wrong side of her.

Claire sat between them both on the sofa trying to keep them right as they focused on their blankets. It didn’t take long for Toto to throw the blanket on the floor and fold his arms. “I give up. I’ll pay you to make me one Claire. I want it to be perfect not a piece of rubbish like that.” He informed her.

“Yeah I’ll pay you as well.” Christian sighed, putting his attempted knitting down. He wanted his gift to be perfect. He was really looking forward to becoming a Father again.

Claire raised an eyebrow at both of them. “And? Why should I? I have a life to you know.”

“Please.” Toto begged.

“Fine but only if you and Christian go and do something for me.” She smiled, a plan forming in her head. 

“What is it?” Christian enquired.

“I’d like Christmas lights on my tree outside but I’m too small so could you put them up for me?” She asked them sweetly. Knowing they couldn’t refuse the offer if they wanted nicely knitted blankets.

“Fine. We’ll do it.” Toto nodded. “No problem. Come on Christian. Are the lights in your attic?” He asked.

Claire nodded and watched as they headed out. A smile on her face. 

*

“Ugh why does she have so many boxes?” Christian asked as he and Toto searched through her attic for Christmas lights.

“Goodness knows. She’s Claire. She may have skeletons up here for all I know. You know how scary she can get if you get on the wrong side of her.”

“True.”

“Ah,” Toto grinned. Holding up a set of multi-coloured lights. “Here we go.”

“Good. Now she does have a ladder right because I don’t want to sit on your shoulders.” Christian smirked. “Especially since your so clumsy.”

The Austrian pouted. “Shut up.”

He cackled before heading back downstairs and outside. He really hoped this wouldn’t take long because it was freezing and his hands were already numb from being in the attic too long. Claire had helpfully left the ladder outside for them.

“Right so rock paper scissors to see who’s climbing the ladder?” Toto suggested. He really didn’t like heights or ladders.

“No.” Christian rolled his eyes. “You’re taller so you’re going up. Okay?”

He nodded and slowly positioned the ladder against the big oak tree in the garden, before slowly climbing up, trying not to show weakness in front of the enemy. He finally got himself balanced and managed to wrap the lights around some of the branches with Christian’s help. “Does it look okay?” Toto asked, struggling to see the other side of the tree.  
“Hang on I’ll check…” Christian replied, hurrying round to see how the lights looked.

It was then, the snow glistening on the branch in front of Toto made an idea pop into his head. Quietly, he gathered the snow into his hands until there was a perfect ball. He smirked as Christian had his back to him and without giving it another thought he launched the snowball. It hit the Red Bull Team principal directly in the back and made him jump forward.

“Are you insane?!” Christian exclaimed, turning to face him. “You’re such a child Toto!!”

Toto chuckled, a huge grin on his face. “That’s my revenge for all the digs you’ve made at me this year!”

Christian groaned. “You’re such a pain.”

“Oh well.”

Christian gave him a rude hand gesture before storming off to switch the lights on just to check they were working, which only caused Toto to laugh more.

Unknown to both of them, Claire had been inside filming the whole thing. She carefully typed out a message to both Susie and Geri. “It would seem they can’t leave the competition during winter break either!!”

After hitting send she sat down on her laptop and logged on to Amazon. There was no way she was spending her holidays knitting blankets for Toto and Christian. She added two white blankets to her basket and clicked buy. To be fair the men probably wouldn’t notice anyway, but she was still pleased she’d managed to get her lights up. 

She was disturbed by her phone buzzing. “Damn! I own you £50.” Susie’s text read. “Didn’t think they’d actually put your lights up for you.”

Claire laughed before typing. “It’s a wonderful time of the year! The Christmas spirit can even get to the grumpiest of men!”


	2. Building a Snowman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theangelofdarkness here with the second advent story. We both hope you'll enjoy it once again, and a huge thank you to everyone who has added comments and kudos. It means a lot guys!
> 
> Today the wonderful duo of Jevcardo are taking over the advent, with the prompt building a snowman. Enjoy!

                “Jev! Jev! Jev! Jev! Jev! Jev get up!” Jev groaned loudly as he was rudely shaken awake. He should have expected this. Dan was always impossible during the month of December. Waking him up early for some fun filled day of festive activities. This year would have been no different of course. Slowly Jev woke up and sure enough, there was Dan. A perm-a-grin on his face and a trashy Christmas jumper on. This year was no different to his previous efforts, his jumper was a traditional navy blue with a snowy Christmas village below as Santa rode over the village in his sleigh.  The reindeer pulling the sleigh had a small red pom-pom for his nose, while the entire jumper lit up in a garish nightmare of colour changing lights. It was loud, in your face, and totally Dan over the Christmas season. Jev groaned out loud again. It was too early to be dealing with Dan, not that his boyfriend seemed to care at all. Nothing could dent his festive holiday spirit.

“Dan.” Jev yawned as he looked over at the clock, moaning when he saw it was just gone 7AM. “Daniel, what happened to our rule about not waking me up before 8AM and assaulting me eyes with all things Christmas?” Jev raised his eyebrow. Dan looked a little guilty, knowing he’d broken their pre-arranged rule about waking him up. But this couldn’t wait any longer.

“I’m sorry Jev.” Dan replied, still beaming like a hyperactive child. “But this was important. And we agreed if it was something important I could wake you before the regular time.”

“So what was so important you had to wake me up this early then?” Jev yawned as he stretched his arms above his head. He swore Dan’s smile grew, which seemed almost impossible seeing how big it already was.

“It’s snowed Jev!” Dan grinned, getting all excited again. Jev looked at his boyfriend and crashed back down on the bed.

“You woke me up for snow?! Snow Dan!” Jev sighed. He should have known it would be something like that. He took a calming breath, reminding himself while he may have seen snow a lot as a kid in France, it would have been a rare sight for Dan in Australia. And combine that with his childlike Christmas views it wasn’t’ a surprise he’d been woken up early for this.

“Yes, the first snow of the season Jev. And there’s tons of it in the garden. Please can we go out in it together. I’d love to build a snowman with you.” He told him. Jev looked up at Dan from the bed. He was trying to pull his best puppy dog pout right now, though it was slightly ruined by the fact he couldn’t help but smile now. Jev sighed.

“Fine. Put some coffee on and I’ll get up. But this is the only time you get away with this Dan.” He warned they hyperactive Australian.

“Yes! Jev you are amazing!” Dan cheered. Stealing a morning kiss off him. “I’ll go and start the coffee now.” He promised. Stealing another kiss before bounding out the room and downstairs. Jev groaned, he was going to need a pot of coffee to himself to deal with Dan in this state. After coffee and breakfast the two men had wrapped up warm before going outside. Sure enough there was a thick blanket of snow covering the ground, transforming their lovely garden into a winter wonderland. Jev smiled, the scene reminded him of home as a child, when he used to play out in the snow for hours with his friends. As he’d gotten older he saw snow for what it was, an inconvenience to many and not something that should be celebrated as he had done. Dan still had his childlike innocence though about snow. And watching his boyfriend bound around this morning reminded Jev that maybe he shouldn’t be such a cynical adult about the whole thing. Snow was magical, and it had a way of making everything look just that bit more special.

“This is going to be a great day!” Dan told Jev as he looked out on their winter wonderland.

“It is going to be a good day.” Jev agreed with him. Helping Dan as he started making their snowman.

* * *

 

“I can’t believe it.” Dan shook his head, after their hours of slaving away in the snow that was all they produced. It wasn’t their fault. Snow was not the easiest thing to work with, and despite Dan’s best efforts the snow he was trying to collect and mould had just become a powdery mess in his hands. The result was rather than a tall proud snowman. They had a two-foot snow mound with a crooked face, that honestly looked as if it could topple over any second. Dan was clearly not impressed with his first snowman building efforts as he looked at the snow pile. “All that effort that went into this, and we make this sorry abomination?”

“I think he looks god Dan.” Jev tried his best to assure his boyfriend that everything was okay. Yes it was true. Their snowman was a bit of a disaster. But it was the fact they built it together that made it special for him. And that in all of this, even for a while he was able to capture some of the childlike innocence he once had playing in the snow. He didn’t care that their snowman was small and lopsided. It was just special to him that he and Dan had made it. Though Dan didn’t seem to share this sentiment.

“It’s pathetic Jev.” Dan replied bluntly as he waved a gloved hand at it.  “It’s tiny!”

“It’s a lot harder to make a snowman that people realise.” Jev sighed. Trying his best to cheer up Dan who was glaring at the snow mound. A sulky look on his face.

“That kid in The Snowman managed it without any trouble!” Dan argued.

“Dan, that’s a children’s film.” Jev reminded him. Rolling his eyes. He’d forgotten how childish Dan could be when he started sulking sometimes. “It’s not real okay. Snowman here is not going to come alive tonight and kidnap you away to the North Pole for a party with the other snowmen and their kids.” Dan still wasn’t listening though.

“He’d struggle to lift me Jev! I’m twice his size at least.” He pouted. Pointing at their snowman. “Seriously that kid in the film had Frosty the Snowman. And what do we have? Flaky the Snowmidget!” Jev snorted at the name Dan gave their snow creation.

“I’m proud of Flaky.” Jev replied. Looking happy with himself right now. He hadn’t built a snowman since he was a kid in France. And he wasn’t about to let Dan belittle their attempt to create one. “We built a snowman Dan, and even if it was only for a few hours I got to feel like a happy kid again thanks to you.” He told him honestly. Dan looked at Jev and his face softened a little at his words. He was glad he could help Jev capture some of his childhood again. That did mean a lot to him, after all, wasn’t that the point of playing in the snow. To get the chance to act like a kid again?

“Still a midget snowman.” Dan chuckled, slowly starting to see the funny side of things.

“If you don’t stop calling Flaky a Snowmidget I’ll be forced to take extreme actions.” Jev warned him. A plan already forming in his head to extend their snowy adventure.

“Like what?” Dan asked. Though before he knew it Jev had thrown a snowball at him. It burst on his bobble hat. Showering his face with an ice-cold blast of snow.

“Like that.” Jev chuckled as Dan spluttered. A shocked look on his face. He hadn’t expected that at all.

“Jev!” Dan spluttered looking at his boyfriend who was stood there laughing happily.

“I warned you Dan!” He told him, knowing exactly what he started when Dan crouched down and picked up a handful of snow. Patting it into a snowball as best he could. Jev took his chance to run.

“Come back here coward!” Dan laughed as he launched the snowball at Jev, resulting in an all-out snowball fight between the two.

* * *

 

Jev came into the warm living room carrying two mugs of hot drinks. After their snowball fight and bidding a goodnight to Flaky the Snowmidget as Dan still referred to him as, the two had gone inside and changed into warmer clothes. All before settling down together. Jev was glad to see Dan had set the fire going to help them warm up quicker. The firs added a cosy feeling to the living room right now. Jev was glad to hear Dan had selected a nice, chilled out Christmas album to listen to for once. He was grateful for that fact, he did love Dan dearly, but there were only so many times someone could listen to the Twisted Sister’s Christmas album before the music became unbearable. “I made hot chocolate for us!” Jev announced as he put Dan’s mug down for him. Dan grinned at him.

“Aww Jev. You sweetheart. Thank you.” He replied. Picking his mug up and having a sip. “Perfect as always. Just like you.” Jev blushed at the comments.

“Shh you and enjoy your drink.” He replied. Sitting down next to Dan and taking a sip of his hot chocolate. Dan started grinning however when he realised what Jev was wearing.

“You’re in your Christmas jumper.” He beamed. Jev looked down and blushed again. Unlike Dan he didn’t change his Christmas jumper. Instead opting to stick with his traditional red jumper. The jumper had Rodolph’s face on it, with a large red pom-pom for his nose. Rodolph was smoking a pipe that was throwing out some snowflakes. While his antlers had bells on that made a merry little jingling sound every time he moved.

“Well. As hideous and in your face as this jumper is, it was brought for me by someone I loved dearly. And as a result, I’ve grown to love and really cherish it.” Jev smiled at Dan.

“Aww Jev!” Dan gave him a hug. “That’s so sweet of you. Soppy Man.” Jev chuckled at his comment and cuddled his boyfriend as the two looked out the window to their garden. With the outline of Flaky in the moonlight. “You know I’m kind of warming to the little guys. He’s a compact snowman.”

“He’s a snowman now?” Jev asked. “Not a Snowmidget as you so lovingly called him earlier.”

“Snowmidget? Jev bite your tongue. Flaky might hear you.” Dan chuckled. Flicking one of the bells on his jumper to make a jingling sound.

“You’ve been calling him a snowmidget all afternoon!” Jev rolled his eyes at the ridiculousness of Dan.

“Yes. But Flaky and me are friends. He knows I’m joking. He doesn’t know you are.” Dan nodded his head oh so seriously. Jev looked at him.

“I’m dating an idiot.” He shook his head.

“But I’m your idiot, your festive idiot you know and love right?” Dan asked, looking at him. Jev gave him a warm smile.

“Of course I do.” He stole a kiss off him. “Seriously. Thank you for today by the way. It was very fun and special.” Jev admitted to him.

“Worth getting up at 7AM for?”

“Don’t push your luck Dan.”


	3. Ice Skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been noticeable that Toto is quite danger prone but that doesn't stop Susie from encouraging him to go ice Skating.

“No way.” Toto shook his head, folding his arms across his chest to try and show some authority. However, he looked rather worried by Susie’s suggestion and Birgit’s enthusiasm. 

“Aww come on please.” Susie grinned, hugging her cup of de-caff tea. The Wolffs and Laudas were in Vienna in the lead up to Christmas, currently enjoying a drink in the square watching many people enjoying themselves on the ice rink.

“No. I am not going ice skating.” Toto argued. Worried that he might fall and break something, knowing he had a high A&E record.

“I would do it but I don’t want to risk anything…” Susie said, rubbing the small bump, just visible under her heavy winter jacket.

“Well I’m not going ice skating alone.” Toto said. “Because Niki isn’t going to do it.”

“I’ll go with you.” Birgit grinned, getting to her feet. “Let’s go. This will be fun!” She exclaimed, linking her arm through Toto’s and dragging him down towards the ice rink, not noticing the fear plastered on the Austrian’s face.

Toto glanced over his shoulder, looking back at his wife and Niki who were laughing at the fear in his eyes while enjoying their hot drinks.

“Birgit look…” Toto said, sounding more high pitched than intended. “I can’t…. I can’t skate… I’ve never done it before.”

Birgit stopped and looked up at him, a soft look in her eyes. “I’m not expecting you to go out there and do fancy jumps and spins Toto. I’ll help you don’t worry. Just think about putting a smile on Susie’s face.” She told him calmly.

He sighed heavily. He was fighting a losing battle. “Yes okay… but if I fall I’m blaming you.”

She nodded. “You won’t fall. I’ll hold your hand don’t worry.”

Soon enough Toto was sitting putting his skates on. Trying to tie them up tightly. He didn’t need the embarrassment of his lases coming free and trying to do them back up on the ice. “I forgot to say you look very adorable with your beanie hat on.” Birgit giggled.

The blush spread across Toto’s cheeks. “Thank you. Vivian bought it for me because Nico told her I get cold easily.”

Niki’s wife chuckled. “Well it’s cute. Are you ready?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be…” He nodded, slowly getting up and struggling to walk on the single bladed skates over to the ice. “Should it be this difficult?”

“Just put one foot in front of the other.” She said, trying not to laugh at how awkward her friend looked right now.

Toto was hating every minute of this, especially when he reached the door to the ice. “You can do this.” Birgit smiled.

He grunted in response as he stepped on to the ice, clinging to the barrier for dear life. If he fell everyone was going to know about it due to his height. He slowly pulled himself along the barrier to move himself around the rink, looking rather petrified. 

Sitting nearby on a park bench were Susie and Niki. “He looks scared.” Niki chuckled. 

“He always looks like that when he takes the kids ice skating. He just doesn’t understand coordination. This is the man who broke three bones when he fell off a bike.” Susie laughed. “But I love him.”

“I know you do. He just needs to be less danger prone.”

“Not happening.” She replied, grinning as she saw Birgit trying to get Toto to let go of the barrier, which he seemed reluctant to do. “He is a big wimp.”

“I know.” Niki grinned. “He runs away during the champagne showers too because he hates it.”

Susie laughed. “He only likes one kind of showers and that includes…” The blonde suddenly stopped, red hinting in her cheeks. Not wanting to finish her sentence. 

“I swear he has a twinge of James Hunt in him.”

“Oh god!” Susie put her hand on her raised tummy. “My little Wolff cub does not need to hear this Niki.”

“Okay I’ll shut up for your child’s sake.” He chuckled.

*

“Nein!” Toto exclaimed, keeping one arm around the barrier as Birgit tried to pull him away from it. “I’m not letting go!”

Birgit really was doing her best not to laugh but he was acting like a child. “Why won’t you try and skate unassisted?”

“Because if I fall it’ll hurt!”

Birgit sighed and held out her hand. “I promise we can take this steady.” She said gently. Hoping to coax him.

Toto sighed and took her hand, squeezing it tightly as she skated, pulling him along. “You need to move your feet to go faster Toto.” She told him, struggling to pull his weight and keep her balance.

“No, no, this speed is quite alright.” He nodded. He didn’t dare want to lift his feet off the ice. He was pretty sure the weird looking toe pick didn’t like him and would try and trip him up.

Birgit stayed beside him but was getting frustrated. “Come on. Try it. Be a man Toto.” She told him bluntly. “You’re annoying me.”

“God… you sound like Niki.” He smiled. 

“Stop changing the subject and try and bend your knees.”

He sighed and bent his knees, putting more of his weight on his right side and losing his balance completely. “Birgit!” He exclaimed as he fell sideways on to his side, landing with a loud thud.

The woman raised an eyebrow. “You’re pathetic Toto.” She told him as she reached out to help him up. “Seriously.”

“Sorry…” He said sheepishly, brushing the ice from his clothes.

Sitting on the bench, Susie and Niki were in hysterics. “He’s such an idiot.” Niki chuckled. Watching as Birgit got grumpier and grumpier with the young Austrian.

“Yeah but he’s my idiot.” Susie grinned. Her hand still resting softly on her baby bump. She was so excited about becoming a Mother and she knew Toto was already a brilliant Father.

“Always will be your idiot.” He nodded, jumping slightly when there was another thud. This time Toto had faceplanted and was cuddling his knee. Birgit looked less than impressed as she got him up and pushed him towards the exit.

Ten or so minutes later, Susie saw her husband limping towards them, clutching an icepack. “I told you ice skating was a bad idea.” He said, flopping down beside his wife and putting the ice on his swollen knee.

Susie smiled and handed him what remained of her hot drink. “I enjoyed watching you.” She whispered, resting her head against his arm. “Well Wolff cub and I did.”

Toto gave her a soft smile and put his free hand on her stomach. Caressing it slightly. It was unbelievable to think that in a couple of months’ time they were going to have a baby together. He was just about to move when there was a soft kick against his hand. “Did-did you feel that?” He stuttered, his eyes brightening up.

“Clearly our child doesn’t want you going ice skating again.” She giggled.

“Well I can’t disobey them, now can I?” He smiled and leaned down to kissed Susie’s head. “I love you Liebling.”

“I love you too.”

Niki smiled at the couple as Birgit appeared. “Look at the soppy lovebirds, dear, remember when we used to be like that?”

Birgit laughed. “We were never like that.”

Toto found himself blushing redder as his friend watched him. “Well we should be off. Susie needs her rest.” He said, helping Susie up. “But this has been lovely, minus the skating. We really must do it again.”

“Definitely.” Niki nodded, moving to hug Toto. “Have a good Christmas and I’ll see you in the new year.”

Toto smiled. “Same to you.”


	4. Snow Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mercedes boys decide to get Toto in to the Christmas mood.

Pascal yawned. It was early. Too early to be standing outside the Mercedes factory with Esteban, waiting on Lewis and Nico to arrive. “I want to know why they dragged me out of bed so early.” The German said, folding his arms across his chest.

“I know. It’s 7am. Why do they need us?” Esteban shivered.

Pascal shrugged, but the headlights of a Mercedes pulling into the carpark caught their attention. Lewis and Nico were sitting in the same car, smiling and laughing. “That’s an unusual sight….” Pascal murmured while the boys parked.

“Very.” Esteban nodded. Wondering what the hell they were planning.

Nico climbed out of the car first. “Boys come here!” He called, waving them over, despite it being very dark still.

The two Manor drivers gave each other a worried glance before walking over. The Mercedes boys were standing at the boot. It was filled with tinsel and inflatable Christmas objects. “What are these for?” Esteban raised an eyebrow.

“You know our lovely boss?” Lewis grinned.

“Toto or Niki?”

“Toto.” Lewis smiled.

“Yes, we do….” Pascal said, realising what was about to happen.

“Well.” Nico started. “We’re going to decorate his office to get him in the festive spirit.” 

“He’s going to kill us.” 

“Aww! No, he won’t. He can take a joke.” Lewis nodded. “Right so everyone pick up a box and we’ll head up to his office. We probably have an hour and half before people start arriving.”

Lewis and Nico grabbed the two biggest boxes and headed inside. Clearly already having an idea of what they were going to do. “How come we always get dragged into these sorts of things?” Esteban sighed.

“Because we do.” Pascal replied, picking up two bags of goodness knows what.

Esteban grabbed what remained and locked the car before following his teammate inside. Curious as to what Lewis and Nico were doing.

They arrived at Toto’s office and found the two World Champions wrapping tinsel around Toto’s seat and hanging it on the pictures on the walls. “We should tape it to his computer too!” Lewis laughed. “That’ll drive him insane.”

“Brilliant!” Nico grinned, grabbing a nice long piece of silver tinsel and wrapping it repeatedly around the computer monitor and then tied a bow of tinsel on the cable attached to the mouse. “Perfect. Bossman will have a fit.”

“I kind of get the feeling you want to stress Toto out?” Esteban asked, looking rather confused.

“Yeah.” Lewis nodded. “On the last factory day of the season we always wind Toto up. This year we’ve taken it up a notch.” He explained.

“God… He must really love you two.” 

“Aw he does.” Nico chuckled. “He just doesn’t show it very often.” 

Pascal and Esteban glanced at each other. Shocked that this was a tradition within Mercedes. “Right you two stop standing there and get decorating!” Lewis ordered them.

While Nico cranked up the Christmas tunes, Pascal started blowing up the inflatable Santa’s that where in the black bag. There were six of them, all about the same size as Lewis. “Where did you get these?” He asked, as he used the pump to get them blown up.

“Amazon.” Nico smiled. “It was a really good deal.”

Esteban groaned. “Is that what I think it?” 

Lewis turned around to see the young Frenchman, looking in the biggest box of them all and the one that contained the most important object of all. The snow machine. “Yes, it is Esteban. Fake snow!”

“He’s seriously going to kill you. All good for us Pascal. We’ll get to drive the World Championship winning car!” He cackled.

Pascal smirked. “You seriously put a lot of thought into this prank.”

“Yeah we always do.” Nico nodded. “Lewis comes over to my house for dinner and while Vivian puts Alaia to bed we plan the Christmas prank.” He told him.

“Well it’s certainly a good prank this year.”

Nico nodded. “It is. I can’t wait to see Toto’s face. He’s going to be so pissed.” He laughed. “It tops last years, right Lewis?”

“Definitely.”

“Do I dare ask what you did last year?” Pascal enquired as he continued to blow up the Santa’s, while watching Esteban put a Christmas tree on the middle of Toto’s desk.

“We got him a really silly present.” Lewis giggled. “It was a red silk Santa night for Susie. Toto wasn’t impressed. His face was the same colour as the nightie though!”

The two Manor boys laughed, imaging Toto’s reaction to the gift. “That is genius.” They agreed. 

“We thought so.” Lewis smirked.

Soon the chatter died down and the boys worked quickly and effectively to decorate the office. There was tinsel wrapped around the inflatable Santa’s necks, the desk was decorated with the tree and tinsel, while it was almost impossible to move with the six Santa’s there. However, the floor was still rather bare. “So, the snow machine, are you going to switch it on?” Nico asked his teammate, glancing at his watch and knowing they didn’t have a lot of time left.

“Yeah I am.” Lewis said. “Have some patience Nico.”

“Don’t you go mentioning that again mate. You were driving like a Granny in Abu Dhabi.” He rolled his eyes. “Total understand it but still.”

Lewis chuckled. “Anyway, be a good World Champion and plug this in for me.” He said, handing Nico the plug.

The Blonde rolled his eyes and plugged it in. Once it was switched on, the four men fell into a trance as they watched the machine blow fake snow all over the room. There was something very calming and beautiful about it. “It’s pretty…” Esteban whispered.

“Very.” Pascal agreed.

“Right grab all the boxes and bags. We’ll hide them in one of the empty offices.” Lewis said, carrying as much as he could. It was nearly 8.30am. The time Toto normally arrived at work.

They quickly ditched the boxes before taking a seat in the foyer of the factory. Pretending to be talking about their Christmas plans when they saw their boss walk in. They could see the tiredness in his eyes. Nico and Lewis were always bickering about whether they’d caused Toto to age or whether it was due to sleepless nights with Susie expecting. 

“Morning.” Toto nodded at them all.

“Morning.” They replied, casually. “How are you this morning?”

“Tired.” He yawned. “Needing my holidays.”

“Just another day to go.” Lewis smiled.

Toto sighed and nodded before heading off. Leaving them alone. Nico was struggling not to burst into laughter. It didn’t take long before they heard Toto swearing. “Scheiße!“ He exclaimed. Staring at the Christmas display in front of him. “Boys!“ He yelled. “I’m going to seriously kill you for this!“

As soon as Lewis heard quickened footsteps coming towards them he jumped up. “Come on boys! Run!“

Pascal and Esteban followed Lewis and Nico out of the building and into their car. Worried about seeing ’Terror Toto‘ as Susie had dubed it. The two senior drivers in the front of the car were in hysterics as they drove away. “Shall we head into town for some food?“ Nico asked.

“Sounds good.“ Esteban nodded.

As they headed into town Esteban uploaded a photo of Toto’s Christmas office on to Twitter. Simply captioning it, “Who says Mercedes don't get on? Just pranked Toto’s office! Currently in hiding till 2017! Sorry @SusieWolff!“


	5. Christmas lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today Rolipe are in charge with the prompt Christmas lights. Hope you enjoy it!

“This better be good Rob. I’m freezing my ass off here!” Felipe complained as they walked hand in hand with one another towards town. Despite the large, warm blue duffle coat, fluffy gloves, blue beanie hat, and a long scarf Felipe was still cold in the numbing winter chill. Rob looked over at him and could see the Brazilian chattering in the cold. The whole thing caused him to sort.

“How are you so cold?” He shook his head. “Seriously this is rather mild Phillip.” Rob teased him. Actually, there was a definite winter chill in the air Rob could feel round his face. But he didn’t mind. He found the whole thing quite bracing. He always liked the crispness of winter. Especially a proper English winter. Though apparently, his love and sentiment for the chill was not shared by Felipe.

“How are you not cold? We’ve been in Mexico, Brazil, and Abu Dhabi recently. This is absolutely freezing in comparison.” He pouted. Shivering under the many layers he was wearing right now.

“It’s a traditional English winter Felipe. Doesn’t it feel good to get that fresh crisp air in your lungs after a season away?” He asked him.

“I think my lungs are getting frost bite from the air.” Felipe replied bluntly. Rob rolled his eyes.

“Well don’t worry. I have a way to keep you warm.” Rob smiled and he pulled Felipe into a tight hug as they walked along. Trying to warm him up as best he could. The pair were walking into town to see the Christmas lights switch on. Feeling after the madness of the end of the season and Felipe’s retirement they earned an evening to themselves. Though the chill in the air had clearly gotten to Felipe. He still wasn’t used to the harshness of a traditional English winter compared to Brazil this time of year. But he was happily getting warmer in Rob’s arms.

“Much better.” Felipe had a content smile on his face as he relaxed in Rob’s arms. Slowly beginning to thaw and shiver less.

“Glad to hear it sunshine.” He chuckled, holding him happily in a hug as they walked along. Eventually the two made it to town and milled around for a while. The Christmas market was in town and the boys had a leisurely stroll round. Grabbing a few things for various people for Christmas as well as some treats to eat as well over the festive break. Felipe was looking forward to the fact this year he wasn’t on a driver’s diet for Christmas. He could eat what he wanted without worrying about having to burn if off in the gym after. So, he felt no guilt whatsoever when Rob treated them to a mulled wine to warm them up both fully before the big lights switch on.

“Thank you, this is really warming me up.” Felipe grinned as he took an appreciative sip of his hot wine. Rob smiled at him.

“Good. Ready to find where the lights are going to be switched on then?” He asked Felipe.

“Lead the way Rob.” Felipe grinned at him.

* * *

 

                “Wow the event’s huge!” Felipe gawped at the amount of people around the area where the switching on was taking place. There were couples like him and Rob, out for a nice evening together. Students and young people milling around. All looking forward to the light switch on. Families everywhere, with kids squealing happily and running around. Waiting for the guest of honour to appear.

“It really is.” Rob nodded. “I’m impressed. This is going to be great.” He grinned at Felipe. “Come on. Let’s see if we can’t get closer to the stage.” He took his hand and pulled Felipe through the teeming crowd of people. Felipe followed him, a smile on his face as they got just a few rows from the front of the stage.

“This is nice.” Felipe told Rob.

“It’s not even started yet.” Rob laughed. Still keeping a hold of his hand.

“I know. But this is nice. It’s warm in here with the people.” Felipe grinned. Shivering less in with the body heat from the people round her.

                “Are you all ready?” The announcer shouted down the microphone as he came onto the stage. Both Rob and Felipe cheered loudly as did the crowed of people. All excited by the prospect of the lights going on soon. “That’s not nearly loud enough! I’ll as again. Is everyone ready to see the lights come on?” The response from the crowd was much louder. “That’s much better.” The announcer said. “Now as you know every year we get a very important person to switch on the lights. And this year. We’ve got a man who is incredibly busy this time of year. But he made some time to see you all tonight. Ladies, gentleman, children of all ages. Please give a warm round of applause. To the man himself. It’s Santa!” The crowd went mental as the children round them started screaming.

“Santa’s here. That’s awesome.” Felipe chuckled. “Pea’s already given me his Christmas list for Santa.”

“Aww, so have my boys.” He chuckled. “We should take them to see Santa next weekend when we have them all.

“Sounds like a great plan.” Felipe nodded. Waiting for the commotion to kick off.

“Ho Ho Ho!” Santa called out as he was pulled in his reindeer powered sleigh towards the stage. “Merry Christmas.” He waved to the kids. Who by now were going absolutely crazy. The sleigh came to a stop just short of the erect stage and Santa got out of his sleigh. Reaching into his pockets to grab out dozens of Candy canes. “Here you go kids.” He handed out the sweet treat to the children in the front. The kids replied back with a thanks as he then went up onto the stage.

“Ladies and gentleman. It’s Father Christmas.” The announcer told the crown as a cheer went up again.

“Merry Christmas everyone. Now it’s getting closer to the big day. And I hope you’re all behaving boys and girls. Because I’m checking my list twice.” Santa warned them. Rob smirked and looked down at Felipe.

“You’re doomed then Sunshine.” He laughed.

“Says you.” Felipe snorted. “You’re the more troublesome one out of the two of us!”

“Well…I have my moments.” Rob smirked.

“And now. The moment you’ve been waiting for! The light switch on!” Santa called out. “Shall we count down from 10.”

“10…9…8…7…6…5!” The crowd shouted. Rob and Felipe shouting too. “4…3…2…1…0!” Santa hit the switch on. Starting at the base of the Christmas tree the lights swirled around. Coming further and further up till they reached the top of the tree. From there the white icicle lights coming out from it lit up. Spreading the light out towards the darkened streets. The crowd gasped.

“It’s beautiful.” Rob smiled.

“They really are. Felipe grinned. Looking round at the technicolour dream of lights round them. The two watched in awe and checked out the rest of the display before the people began to slowly dissipate. “It’s getting cold again.” Felipe shivered again. Feeling the harsh chill once again now that the crowd had gone. Rob rolled his eyes.

“Seriously Felipe.” He chuckled. “Do you want warming up again?”

“Cuddle won’t do it this time.” He shivered. Rob grinned and leaned in. Giving Felipe a deep kiss.

“Better?” He asked him.

“Don’t know. You might have to do it again. Just to make sure I’m warm.” Felipe replied. Rob was more than happy to oblige.


	6. St Nicholas Day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theangelofdarkness here with a special St Nicholas day Chapter here. Happy St Nicholas day if you do celebrate it. Today Mark and Britta are in control, with a prompt to do with St Nicholas day. We hope you enjoy it.

**Milton Keynes- December 2007**

Mark was deep in thought as he took a sip of his hot cup of tea right now, enjoying the way it warmed him up a little inside. His thoughts were a million miles away from the joint interviews he’d given earlier on with his fellow drivers from Red Bull, and Toro Rosso in Milton Keynes. Right now however he was more worried about his friend, well, he like to think of her as his friend. He’d been working with Britta almost a year now and he liked to think the two of them were close to one another after everything this year. It was inevitable with their kind of relationship and job they would get closer to one another. Seeing someone every day, travelling the world with them, annoying Christian with them. Long flights and dinners would be just awkward if you didn’t make the effort to get to know one another. And the two of them did make the effort. Mark loved hearing about the trouble a young Britta got up to in Germany, while she loved hearing about his early career and childhood in Australia. He and Britta were on the same wavelength, which is why he knew there was something wrong with her now. She’d been slightly off all day and distracted, which really wasn’t like her at all. She still joked and talked with him happily. But he could see she wasn’t putting her heart into it like she normally did when they were messing around. He was worried something bad had happened and she wasn’t telling him. More than that tough, he was wondering if there was a way he could help her, because he didn’t like this distracted Britta. He sighed and had another Lebkuchen. He was allowed a treat this once, it was nearly Christmas after all. And the damn things were just way too moreish! He was really going to regret eating so many in the New Year when his trainer would devise some kid of gruelling training session to get rid of any excess Christmas weight. But Britta had brought them over specially from Germany with her to share with him today, and he couldn’t resist when she’d been so nice. Mark watched as the woman in question came over and sat down next to him with her strong coffee. She was rather quiet as she took one of the Lebkuchen from the packet to eat, smiling at Mark. It was clear to him straight away it was a fake smile though. The smile never reached her eyes like it always did. It was one of her PR smiles she gave. He smiled back, though he was still worried about her now, desperately hoping he could strike up a conversation about what was wrong. Though Britta started the talk first.

“Enjoying the Lebkuchen?” She asked him.

“You mean the little devil cookies the witch fed Hansel to fatten him up in Hansel and Gretel?” He joked. “I’m absolutely loving them. Evil devil cookies. My Trainer’s going to hate me at the end of this.”

“I’m glad you’re enjoying them though. It’s Christmas. You’re allowed a treat.” She smiled. And now Mark knew he was right to be worried about her. Normally she would have made some joke back. But not today, something was clearly going on.

“Britta, is everything okay? Mark asked her softly.

“Yes. Everything’s okay.” She nodded, thought he noticed she stiffened slightly at the suggestion it wasn’t. Clearly trying to hide something from him. “Why wouldn’t it be okay?”

“It’s just you’ve been really quiet today, that’s all. Anything going on? Sharing is caring Britta, I’m more than happy to talk things through with you.” Mark told her. She shrugged.

“Guess I’m having a quiet day. Sorry. Nothing’s wrong though.” She lied as her phone went off. She looked at it. “It’s my Mutter. I’ll be back in a second or so. Sorry.” She told Mark as she stood up and answered her phone. Taking away in rapid German as she walked away from their table. Mark watched her disappear, filled with more questions than answers. He knew there was something wrong with her. He just had to figure out what that was.

* * *

 

                “Hey Seb.” Mark gave the young German a smile when he finally found the Toro Rosso driver. Mark really wasn’t sure how he felt about Sebastian yet. The guy seemed decent enough, a hard worker and a young talent. After all he was the darling of the Red Bull young driver program. But Mark really hadn’t spent that much time with him to get to know him. What he did know was Seb was German. And as a result was a good port of call for information on Germanic Christmas traditions. After all, if Britta was missing a national holiday on something like that by being here he wanted to know. And to see if there was a way he could fix that.

“Hi Mark.” Seb greeted him. Wondering what exactly he wanted with him. He and Mark hadn’t really talked a lot before, so it was strange to see him standing there now talking to him. There was a little awkwardness in the air as the two boys smiled at one another.

“Just a quick question really.” Mark said, unable to make small talk right now. Not with his thoughts more focused on getting to the bottom of why Britta was so weird today.  “I know you’re German yourself. I was just wondering, are there any national holidays or events going on today?” He asked. Seb looked at him and nodded.

“Yes. Today is St Nicholas day.” He informed him. Mark was confused though, they didn’t celebrate St Nicholas day in Australia.

“St Nicholas day?” He asked.

“Yes. St Nicholas day.” Sebastian nodded. Delving into an explanation for him. “In Germany, we celebrate St Nicholas day. It’s a fun little day with traditions. Like one of the thing to do is to leave your shoes outside your room on the 5th and fingers crossed if you’ve been good. You wake up on the 6th and find some sweet treats from St Nicholas in there.” He grinned, loving the tradition he’d done religiously since he was a little boy. “But in general, it’s great to just spend the day with friends and family. Normally there’s some kind of dinner in the evening.” He shrugged. “It’s just a nice day in Germany.” He nodded. Mark nodded, the gaps being filled in, he now realised why Britta was so sad. She was missing out on St Nicholas day by being here. Even the simple little tradition of leaving her shoes out for a sweet treat didn’t work. She lived on her own. He sighed, feeling so sorry for her right now. If he’d been kept from a family day like this he wouldn’t be in the best of moods either.

“So, did St Nicholas visit you this morning?” He asked Seb. More out of politeness than anything. Now that he knew what was wrong he was more focused on how to fix it. Plans already beginning to form in his head. He just had to make this day special for Britta.

“He did actually.” Seb laughed, sure enough he’d gotten up that morning to find some sweet treats in his shoes. “I think my girlfriend might have been responsible.” He whispered to Mark before returning to a normal volume. “Why did you want to know?” Mark began to backtrack, he didn’t need Sebastian finding out this was all about Britta.

“No reason really. Just curious.” He tried to play it cool.

“Okay.” Seb nodded though he wasn’t so convinced. Especially when Mark immediately headed off with a huge grin on his face. He knew the other Press officers would be going off on lunch soon, which would leave the office empty for him to carry out his plan got out his phone and booted up google maps. He just needed to find a few things first before he could carry on.

* * *

 

                Britta sighed as she opened yet another text from one of her cousin’s, showing off their St Nicholas day to her. They were all relaxing with her Aunt and Uncle enjoying a cup of hot chocolate by the fire right now. She clicked off the message and put her phone back in her pocket. Right now, she just wanted to go back to her apartment and curl up under the duvet till this day had gone. Normally she loved St Nicholas day, since she was normally off celebrating it with her family. But this year she’d had this stupid interview day thing to be at, and as a result she couldn’t get home. Her Mutter and Vater had called her to wish her a happy St Nicholas day. But it wasn’t the same. She missed them all so much right now, Germany too. This honestly was the worst St Nicholas day ever. Worse still everyone had been asking her why she was in a mood today. She hadn’t wanted to admit she was homesick. It was such a stupid thing to be after her years away from home. But she was homesick right now. She just wanted to be back in Germany enjoying her mum’s cooking and a day with her family. She walked through the coms office, keeping her head down right now. Though she froze suddenly when she saw her desk. A confused frown forming on her face. She most certainly didn’t leave her desk like that before her lunch.

“Who did this?” She looked at the other ladies in the press office. Hoping they could answer her.

“No idea.” Barbra admitted, the press officers had come back after their lunchbreak to find Britta’s office like that. And all gossip for the afternoon was who had done something like this. Britta’s desk had been covered in various festive German treats by someone. There were several little boxes of Lebkuchen, two nice looking Stollen cakes, and lots of Dominostein. As well as a box of more traditional mince pies, a few bars of chocolate, and even a bag of Britta’s favourite sweets. Whoever it was had gone to some effort to make this surprise for her. Britta stood there speechless as Babs came over to see her. “So, who’s the secret admirer then?” She teased her.

“I…I don’t know. But whoever it was I wish they would say. This is just so sweet of them.” She had a shocked smile on her face. She was honestly speechless right now as she looked at the little display of food on her desk. Wondering just who could have done this for her. Because whoever they were she wanted to thank them for making her day.

“Well look there’s a little envelope on top of the Stollen. Open it.” Babs pointed to the little red envelope. Britta picked it up and opened it, finding a little calling card inside.

_You didn’t leave your shoes out last night, so I had to use your desk at work instead. I’m sure you don’t mind. I don’t think all of this would have fitted in your shoes. Happy St Nicholas day Britta._

Britta grinned at the note. She knew exactly who’d done this for her, having spent the last year reading their rather scrawl like handwriting. She could hardly believe it though. It was incredibly sweet of them.

“So…Who is it?” Babs asked. Britta looked at her friend and the look on her face.

“You won’t believe me when I say who it is.” She warmed her. Babs groaned and rolled her eyes.

“Come on Britta everyone is dying to know.” Britta shook her head.

“There’s no mystery Babs. It’s St Nicholas.” She told her. Not really admitting who it really was to her. As far as the office would know it was St Nicholas who brought this. Only in all the stories Britta read as a kid, she never remembered St Nicholas being from Australia.


	7. Hot Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theangelofdarkness here with today's chapter. And it's Sebson with the prompt "Hot chocolate by the fire." We hope you like it.

                Sebastian sighed as he pulled up in front of the house after a long day at the factory. He’d had a rather stressful day with the review of the last season by Maurizio and the senior members of the race team. Sometimes it was a dream being a Ferrari driver. On days like today however it was a nightmare. At Red Bull these days had always been simple, even when they weren’t winning championships. Each person would take it in turns to talk, no one would talk over one another, it was a quick thirty minutes for lunch, and it was over by four. Ferrari however. The entire meeting had been a clusterfuck of passionate yelling and long tangents on subjects Seb found had very little to do with the car. And of course, everything that was proposed was met with a claim that it was not how Enzo would have done it. Seb groaned just remembering the meeting in his head. Sometimes Ferrari could drive him mad. He turned the engine off to the car and took a calming breath or two. He was home now, he could relax for the night. Slowly Sebastian got out of the car, grabbing his factory bag from the footwall of the passenger’s side and slowly making has way in. The air was biting into him after the warmth of the car and Seb pulled his coat up around him as he trod up the garden path. Quickly fishing out his keys from his pocket. He opened the door and came in quickly, shutting the cold out of the nicely warmed house. “Hello honey I’m home.” He joked mockingly. He’d been saying the same thing every time he came through the door after a long day at work since Jenson retired in Abu Dhabi from the sport.

“I do wish you would stop saying that.” Jenson told Sebastian as he came out into the hallway to greet him. “You make me sound like some domestic housewife.” He argued as Seb took of his coat. As soon as he hung up a coat he stole a kiss from Jenson before looking him up and down. Raising an eyebrow up at him.

“You’re wearing an apron.” He informed him. Indeed, Jenson was wearing a “Kiss the cook” apron to protect his clothes from getting covered in whatever he was cooking. Seb chuckled. After all his arguing he wasn’t a housewife he couldn’t look more like a housewife right now if he tried.

“I was making some Christmas cookies.” Jenson replied as a small pink tinge formed on his cheeks. “Especially for you to take in tomorrow for the senior members of your race team when you have your meeting.

“My Team’s having a meeting tomorrow?” Seb asked. Looking rather shocked, trying to remember if he’d even been informed they were having a meeting. It was possible, he was terrible for remembering dates. Jenson sighed.

“Yes you do Seb.” He nodded. Sometimes wondering how his boyfriend was a four time world champion when he forgot the simplest of things. “Do you ever read any of the notes Britta leaves on the little whiteboard in the kitchen?” He asked. Whenever she appeared round here, normally to drag Seb off to some event. She tended to leave notes on a white bored on the fridge in the kitchen in the vein hope it might go into Seb’s head. It never did. But what she did find was Jenson remembered and prompted Seb.

“I do, and then forget.” He chuckled. “Lucky for me though my wonderful boyfriend remembers them all.” He smiled. Wrapping his arms round Jenson’s neck and kissing him again. “My wonderful boyfriend who most definitely is not a housewife in disguise. And looks incredibly sexy in that apron.”

“I already made a batch of cookies for us as well to eat.” Jenson told him. Knowing exactly what Sebastian was after. Seb grinned.

“You’re amazing.”

“Yeah well they’re cooling in the kitchen right now. And they should be ready soon.” Jenson said. “I need to go and change into something else. Can I trust you to make some hot chocolates for us to have with the cookies?”

“Making two hot chocolates. It’s not rocket science Jense. I can do it.” He nodded.

“Good. I’ll be down in a bit.” Jenson smiled. Stealing a kiss off of Seb before going.

* * *

 

                Seb walked into the kitchen and smiled when he smelt the cookies resting on wire racks. Cooling down but still looking oh so tempting right now. He ignored the cookies however as he set about making the hot chocolates. He grabbed two cups from the cupboard. One was Jenson’s treasured mug, with a picture of him and his dad on it celebrating his 2009 world championship a friend had got him for Christmas 2009. The other was a red Ferrari mug Sebastian favoured. He set about scoping out the correct amount of chocolate powder for the drink, adding it to their respective mugs before he set the milk on the hob. Watching it carefully to make sure it wasn’t about to boil or burn. He was managing to stop both happening successfully when his phone started ringing. Seb looked down to see the call was from his brother Fabian. Seb grinned and answered it.

“Fabian! I haven’t heard from you in ages. How are things?” He asked. Seb wasn’t one of those people who could stand in one place when he was on the phone, and preferred to walk around the room. Which was exactly what he started to do know. The milk boiling away long forgotten. He was too busy chatting on the phone to realise now what was going on. The milk started to boil and burn. Bubbling over the side of the saucepan and onto the hob below.

“Hey Seb how are the hot choc, SEB!” Jenson shouted as he came into the kitchen. The yell caught Sebastian’s attention as he stopped doing his terrible impression of Maurizio’s yelling today in the meeting to see what had attracted Jenson’s attention.

“Shit the milk!” He cursed as he rushed over. But it was too late. The milk had burnt on the bottom of the pan and was all over the cooker top. “Fabian. I’ll call you back soon, I’ve managed to burn down the kitchen again.” He informed his brother before hanging up. “I’m sorry Jenson. Fabian called and I was just taking to him. And I must have forgotten about the milk.”

“It’s one of those things Sebastian. No used crying over burnt milk.” Jenson assured him. “Then again. I should have expected my work husband to mess up such a simple domestic task.” Seb snorted.

“Work husband?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Well if you’re going to insist on calling me a housewife.” Jenson laughed. “You’re clearly my work-a-holic husband who shouldn’t be let lose in my kitchen. Now get out of here Seb while I sort this mess out.” Jenson informed him.

* * *

 

“This hot chocolate is great. Just what I needed.” Seb admitted as the two sat on a sofa in front of the fire in their front room. The room itself was rather large with lovey wooden flooring complimenting the nice tones they had on the walls in the room. One wall had two photos on it. The first was Jenson standing on his car, draped in the union flag in 2009, his championship winning year. The second was Seb on the podium in Abu Dhabi, being sprayed with Champaign in 2010, the first of is four championships. There was a rather lovely Christmas tree in the corner with a few gifts under it from various friends and personnel of the two drivers. It was decorated with twinkling lights and was done all in red decorations, with the occasional little homemade decoration from their childhood on it. The tree seemed to sparkle and it looked wonderful there in the corner. There was also a sizable DVD collection on the back wall as well as a large TV in front of Seb and Jenson, just to the left of the fire. There were also few plush leather sofas to sit on. The whole room felt homey Jenson thought. He was proud of what they’d done to the room.

“I’m glad you like the drink.” Jenson smiled as he had one of the Christmas cookies. Seb pouted when he saw.

“I can’t believe you’re not letting me have one of those yet.”

“Well how else am I going to get assurances you’ll clean up the kitchen from the milk you spilt.” Jenson smirked.

“You’re an evil genius.” Seb muttered. Jenson grinned as he stole a kiss from Sebastian.

“Oh Seb, tell me something I don’t know.” He replied as he took a sip of his hot chocolate.

"Some housewife you turned out to be." Seb rolled his eyes as Jenson helped himself to another Christmas cookie.


	8. Secret Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today Carmen and Jolyon are in charge, with a little help from Kevin. Enjoy!

“Last sim session done!” Carmen grinned as she took a seat beside Kevin at the table he was sitting at in the canteen. “Hopefully 2017 will be my year for a test.”

“Still aiming to beat Susie Wolff’s outing record then?” He asked her as he tucked into a turkey dinner.

“Of course, dream big.” She nodded at him as she started to cut into her own dinner. She loved the Christmas dinners in the factory. They were tasty and she loved getting to share the occasion with her team and teammates. She was secretly sad Kevin was leaving but very glad Jolyon was staying.

“I agree.” Kevin smiled. “So, what are your plans for the holidays?”

“Quick stop home in Florida before flying to Spain to be with my family and then New Year I’m spending with my boyfriend and his family.” She nodded. “What about you?”

“Wow Carms, boyfriend?!” Kevin exclaimed. “Tell me more. I want to know about him. Why have you never mentioned him?” He enquired.

Carmen blushed, her cheeks hinting red. She couldn’t believe she’d mentioned him. She could hardly say her boyfriend was her teammate Jolyon. They’d managed to hide it so well all year and now her and her big mouth had landed them in trouble. “Oh, you don’t know him. He races in America.” She smiled, hoping she pulled off the lie well.

“What series?” He asked her.

“I can’t actually remember right now….”

“Hmm you just don’t want to tell me.” He chuckled. “In case I know him!”

Carmen tried to smile. “I promise I’ll tell you once we’re a little bit more serious, okay?” She asked him, hoping it would satisfy his interest.

“Fine.”

She nodded. “Good. Where is Jolyon?”

“He had a meeting about next year so he’s running a little bit late.” Kevin explained. “I tried to listen in but Fredrick kicked me out.”

“I’m not surprised! Spying for Haas are you now?” 

“Not yet.” He gave her a cheeky wink as Jolyon came to sit down with them. “So, how’s the new car? Any new secrets I should know about?” The Dane asked him casually.

“Even if there was I wouldn’t tell you.” Jolyon replied before turning to Carmen. “How are you? Good last sim run?”

“Yeah it was good.” She smiled. “I was happy with my performance.”

“Hang on wait…” Kevin frowned. “How did you know she was in the sim? She only said she was to me.” He pointed out.

“Um… She told me this morning in the car.” Jolyon replied.

“Car?”

“He gave me a lift to work.” Carmen said quickly. “My car wouldn’t start and because he lives a few streets away from my hotel I asked him to give me a lift.” She explained.

Kevin eyed them suspiciously. He’d always suspected they were more than friends but had never said anything. “So, Jolyon, what are your plans for the holidays?”

“Well I’m spending Christmas here with my family and then going skiing with my girlfriend for New Year which will be nice.” He smiled. “How about you?”

“I’m going home to Denmark.” He nodded. “It’s been a while and I can’t wait to see some of my family.” He admitted.

“I’m sure you’ll have a lovely time.”

“Thanks.” Kevin smiled. He was watching the way Carmen and Jolyon laughed and interacted with each other. It was very in sync and it suggested to him that they spent a lot of time together outside of work. 

The three of them finished their Christmas dinners before relaxing in their chairs, feeling very full right now. “So, you two go out, right?” Kevin asked them, casually.

“What?” Carmen’s eyes went wide. “Whatever gave you that idea?”

“Well you do spend a lot of time together and seem to know each other inside out.” He said. “I mean if you are in a relationship I’m not going to tell anyone.” He smiled.

“Trust us Kev, we’re not.” Jolyon replied. He hated lying but it was too risky to out their relationship. Especially within the team.

“Okay, okay sorry I jumped to conclusions.” Kevin told them, a plan formulating in his head because he didn’t believe them one bit. Especially as Jolyon had his hand on her knee under the table.

*  
Most of the staff left the Renault factory around 5pm but Kevin had stayed behind in an attempt to catch Jolyon and Carmen. He’d hung a fairly obvious piece of mistletoe above the main entrance and was now hiding behind the reception desk, waiting on his suspects.

He heard footsteps and could make out Jolyon’s shadow in the dark. He was waiting on someone by the look of it. However, it didn’t take long before he heard his Spanish teammates unmistakable voice. “Sorry I’m late my briefing lasted an extra ten minutes.” Carmen said, stopping to put her jacket on. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine Darling, just waiting on you.” Jolyon replied. Kevin could tell he had a huge grin on his face.

She giggled. “Thank you.”

Kevin moved slightly so he could see the couple. They were acting natural around each other which was nice to see. Carmen reached for Jolyon’s hand and followed him towards the main door but she stopped. “Jo, look.” She pointed up at the mistletoe. 

He smirked wickedly. “Do you think we should?”

“It would be rude not too.” She whispered, moving in closer to him, totally unaware of the grin on their other teammates face.

Jolyon smiled and slowly brushed his lips against hers, drawing her in closer and closer. Kevin could hear Carmen moaning as Jolyon kissed her. 

The Dane smirked and grabbed his bag before walking towards them and to the door. “Night guys, have a good Christmas. Don’t spend the whole time in bed.” He winked, before continuing on his way. Glad he finally knew the truth.

The couple in question immediately broke apart. “You don’t think he saw, did he?” Carmen was a deep shade of pink.

“I think he knows….” Jolyon sighed.

Carmen shrugged. “Oh well. I’m sure Haas won’t care if we kiss some more.” She said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Jolyon grinned. “I totally agree.” He whispered before kissing her deeply once again.


	9. Alps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today the British drivers are in charge.

“Morning.” Lewis smiled as he came into the kitchen, a grin on his face. He was looking forward to the British drivers skiing weekend. It provided some much-needed light relief after a tough end to the season.

“Morning.” DC replied, sipping his coffee as he sat beside Jenson at the table. Jolyon was at the cooker trying to scramble some eggs.

“Everyone okay?” Lewis asked as he took a seat opposite Jenson. “I slept well. The air is so fresh up here. I love it.”

“I know I can’t wait to go skiing.” Jenson nodded. “I’m guessing I can still come next year since DC is always tagging along right?”

“Of course, man.” Lewis nodded.

Jolyon smiled as he sat down with the men, tucking into his breakfast. He was excited to be here. “Aren’t we missing someone?” He asked.

“Dude, don’t talk with your mouth full.” Jenson shook his head in disgust, despite still having a smile on his face.

“Sorry.”

“But yeah, where is Susie?” David asked, leaning back to look down the corridor. It wasn’t like her to sleep in. 

Lewis was about to get up and go looking for her when they heard footsteps on the stairs. It didn’t take long till she appeared in the kitchen looking rather pale. She had a hand on her bump and her other in her hair. “Morning.” She sighed as she sat down.

“You okay?” Jolyon enquired.

“I’m fine… baby is just making me feel a bit sick.” She admitted.

“Aww.” David gave her a sympathetic smile. “I guess you won’t be coming outside to watch us ski then?”

“Don’t remind me that I can’t even ski. I hate being pregnant and not being able to do things.” She rolled her eyes. “Hello I could have been your teammate Lewis if I wasn’t carrying Wolff cub here.”

“And you think you could have convinced Toto to give you Nico’s race seat?” The Englishman raised an eyebrow.

Susie laughed. “Oh Lewis, when there is a will there is a way.” She smirked. “How do you think Williams got Mercedes engines?” 

“Do I want to know…?”

Jenson smirked at his former teammate. “I don’t think she wants us to know.”

“Aww come on.” Jolyon smiled. “You need to tell us now.”

Susie grinned. “Let’s just say when Toto hasn’t seen me in two weeks and I withhold sex, he pretty much agrees to anything.” 

DC started to laugh as Lewis groaned. “Why does this not surprise me?” He cackled. 

“Good to know Toto’s good at negotiating.” Lewis shook his head.

“Anyway,” Susie said. “When are you heading outside?”

“Very soon.” Jolyon nodded. “You can have the hot chocolate ready for us coming back in.”

“Watch your mouth Palmer.” Susie warned him. “I’m not a housewife just yet. I don’t even know how to make hot chocolate. That’s Toto’s job so you better hope this cabin has one of those machines otherwise you’re just getting coffee or tea.”

Jenson chuckled. “Don’t worry there is a machine.”

“Good.”

*

“You’re going down!” Jenson smirk as he and DC lined up at the top of the mountain. They were racing against Jolyon and Lewis.

“In your dreams, Button.” Lewis retorted. A devilish glint in his eye. “I don’t lose.”

“Oh, we know.” David smirked. “I’m losing this championship! We remember that don’t worry.” He laughed, referring to the decider race in Abu Dhabi.

Lewis gave him a rude hand gesture before putting his visor down. “Ready Jo to kick their asses?”

“Of course.” Jolyon grinned.

“On your marks,” Jenson said.

“Go!” Lewis yelled, cutting in before Jenson could so go.

The four raced off, trying to go as fast as possible without tangling with each other. Jolyon was the weakest skier but Jenson was going after Lewis, trying to catch him as he rushed towards the finishing line. DC was in a steady third but not in a position to catch Jenson or Lewis.

Lewis crossed the line first and skidded to a gentle stop. “YAS!” He exclaimed, but suddenly started to panic when he saw Jenson coming straight towards him. “MATE!” Lewis yelled but it was too late, Jenson crashed into him and they both fell to the ground.

“Sorry.” Jenson grumbled, getting up. “It’s been a while since I’ve been skiing.”

“It’s okay.” Lewis groaned, as he got up with Jenson’s help. 

The two waited on the other’s arriving before planning what they were going to do next. “Snowball fight?” David suggested.

“Nah…” Lewis shook his head. “I think we should go inside and spend some time with Susie. She seemed quite down this morning and I mean she is part of the British driver Squad.”

“She is.” Jolyon agreed.

“Let’s go then.” Jenson smiled. Already setting off towards the villa.

Lewis headed in first and started to take his boots off. “When are we going to give her the present?” He asked, keeping his voice low.

“Now?” Jenson suggested.

“I’ll go and get it.” David whispered before hurrying out of the room. Leaving Jolyon looking rather confused.

“What’s wrong Palmer?” Jenson asked.

“Present? What present?”

“Well we decided to get Susie a small present for the baby from all the British drivers. It was Paul Di Resta’s idea but sadly he couldn’t be here this weekend due to other commitments.” Lewis explained.

“Awww. That’s sweet.” He nodded. “What did we get her?”

Jenson grinned. “Wait and see.”

*

Susie was curled up under a blanket on the sofa, enjoying the heat from an open fire. She was beginning to feel better when the boys came in, grinning. “Hey.” Lewis smiled. “Okay?”

“Yeah. Had a nice nap.”

“Good.” He nodded as he sat down beside her. “Us British drivers have got you a little present for Wolff Cub. It was Paul’s idea but sadly he can’t be here.”

Her eyes lit up as she noticed the box in DC’s hands. “You got my little Wolff cub a present?” She asked them, feeling rather choked up.

“We did.” Jenson smiled. “Hope you like it.”

Susie carefully unwrapped the box, feeling rather touched. She lifted the lid to find a little white romper suit with a stitched-on waist band with an Austrian and Scottish flag followed by, “Baby Wolff” written in black letters.

Tears swelled in Susie’s eyes. “I… I love it. It’s beautiful. Thank you so much.” She said as she held it up to view it properly.

“You really like it?” Jolyon grinned.

She nodded. “Thank you guys I really mean it.”

“There is something else in the box.” Jenson grinned. “Something probably more important than the romper suit.”

Susie frowned and fished into the box until she found four tickets. “What are they?” She asked, turning to look at Jenson.

“Babysitter tickets.”

“If you ever need a night off with Toto you can give one of us a call to come and look after Wolff cub.” Lewis explained. “So basically, it’s a sex pass.”

She groaned. “Trust me. I’ll be calling you to come babysit so I can sleep. Toto can wait.” She chuckled. “But thank you. It means a lot to have your support.”

“No problem. Us British drivers need to stick together.” David smiled. Happy for his friend.


	10. Christmas Decorations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theangelofdarkness here with the next chapter. And today it's actually taken from the "Formula Family" Verse. For those of you who don't know about this, It's my story where basically Adrian and Christian have adopted a lot of kids together. So it's these guys with the prompt "Christmas decorations." Enjoy.

                “Hi kids I’m home.” Adrian called out as he came in from work. Almost instantly he knew where the kids were when he heard some commotion coming from the kitchen. He chuckled, there was always something going on this house if the kids were up. He took his coat off and hung it up. Making a fuss of Caramel who’d come out to see him, the dogs tail wagging happily when she saw him. He then made his way into the kitchen and dining room. Sure enough they were all around the table with Christian. Deep into some arts and crafts activity. Christian smiled at Adrian when he saw him. Leaving the kids to their activity and coming over to Adrian.

“Hello darling. How are you?” Christian asked. Stealing a kiss off Adrian. Adrian smiled at his partner. Pulling him into a cuddle.

“I’m fine.” He nodded. Beginning to relax already now he was back home. There was something about coming back to his partner and children that just put him at ease. “Glad to be home.” He admitted. He’d had to go into town for his final bit of Christmas shopping today, but he was glad to say he was officially done now.

“Was town busy then?” Christian asked. He’d wrapped up all his Christmas shopping ages ago and helped the kids with theirs as well. But he’d always accepted he was the more organised one out of him and Adrian. Adrian chuckled as he let go of Christian. Switching the kettle on for a cup of tea.

“Christmas shoppers everywhere.” He complained. He’d expected town to be busy, but not as busy as it was. The whole things had stressed him out, luckily though he’d been able to get what he wanted. “But it was important I got this gift. It was for an amazing person.” He smirked. Christian chuckled. He could tell from the smile on Adrian’s face the present was clearly for him.

“Aww, sounds sweet.” Christian smiled. Looking to see if Adrian had a bag in his hand that could give him a clue as to what he could have gotten him.

“It is.” Adrian nodded. Shaking his head at his partner’s antics. “And I’ve already hidden it so you can’t find it.” The kids giggled from their seats at the revelation. Christian pouted.

“Fine.” He told him. He was terrible with surprises and Adrian knew it. Adrian just smirked and stole another kiss before going over to see what the kids were doing. They were all sat around happily creating their little things. It made Adrian happy to see his kids being creative and festive right now.

“So what are you up to kids?” He asked them all.

“We’re making our Christmas decorations.” Danni told him as he carefully painted his name onto the bauble in his hand. Making sure it was his very best handwriting. Wanting his bauble to look good on the tree later that evening.

“You are? That’s great I can’t wait to see what you all make for the tree this year.” He smiled. Every year since he and Christian adopted Tommi they always got the kids to make a Christmas decoration for the tree. It was tradition, and over the years as they had more kids join them the tree started to look fuller and fuller. Now they barely needed any other decorations for their tree. Their branches were filled with the kid’s homemade decorations. Adrian loved it when he saw the tree. It just reminded him of the most important thing in his life, his family.

“Well it is tradition.” Tommi replied as he put the finishing touches to his Christmas decoration this year. He’d made a little Christmas tree for the tree itself. Proud of the effort he’d put into perfecting the decoration. The whole thing was a little childish now for him at eleven. But he didn’t care in a way. It was always fun to just create a decoration with his siblings.

“It’s a fun tradition.” Britta nodded. She was still gluing green pom-poms meticulously together to create a lovely little wreath for the tree. Adding in tiny red pom-poms throughout to act as red berries. Beside her Seb was working on his decoration, a little gingerbread man for the tree.

“I’m glad we do it.” Heikki nodded as he looked at his snowman bauble. He was proud of himself for doing that, seeing as he wasn’t as creative as the others. Beside him Antti and Jev were working on their respective decorations. Being secretive as ever about their respective creations for the three this year. Adrian had a fond smile on his face as he watched the kids creating their decorations. Remembering all the years before this when they’d made their decorations.

“Well I’m glad to hear you all enjoy doing it. I love seeing what you’ve created every year.” He admitted fondly.

“Well my decorations going to look amazing this year.” Dan grinned as he absolutely covered his star decoration in sparkly glitter. Adrian was glad that Christian had the hindsight to cover the table, and to put a bin bag under Dan’s chair to catch anything he spilt on the floor. Making clearing up from the messy boy easier.

“I’m glad to hear it Dan.” Christian smiled as he handed Adrian a cup of tea he made him. “For you poor little Christmas elf.” He smiled. Kissing Adrian on the cheek.

“Thank you so much for the tea Christian. I’m still not telling you what I got you. You’ll have to wait till Christmas.” Adrian gave him a look. Christian started to sulk again.

“Worth a shot.” He mumbled.

* * *

“What are you looking at darling?” Christian asked Adrian softly as he saw him standing in front of the tree in their living room. Transfixed by all the little trinkets on the tree. From robins to elves, snowmen to Santa. There tree was filled with special little memories from each child. The kids were long in bed now after adding their latest decorations to the tree, and it was just Adrian and Christian up now.

“Just the decorations.” He admitted as Christian took his hand. Squeezing it as he looked at the tree with him. “The history behind them all. It’s something I’m never going to be able to get over. It’s wonderful to see.”

“It’s special, isn’t it?” Christian nodded. He’d always loved the idea of getting the kids to make their own decorations. It may have caused, chaos, mess, and mayhem every year. But as he looked at that tree he figured it was all worth it.

“It really is. I love this tradition.” Adrian admitted. Emotion in his vice as he reached out and touched one of the decorations. “Look, Tommi’s star from his first Christmas with us.” Towards the top of the tree was a crudely made little salt dough star painted yellow with glitter on it hanging from a yellow ribbon. In the middle of the star was a very shakily painted on T in red paint. Adrian smiled at the memory. Christian had been desperate to do something to mark Tommi’s first Christmas with them. Adrian had tried to point out the little toddler was unlikely to remember his first Christmas with them. But Christian had been insistent they did something to mark the occasion. Which is when he came up with the Christmas decoration idea. Admittedly it was Christian who helped Tommi make the star for the tree, but Adrian couldn’t miss the little boy’s face lit up as Christian lifted him up to put his star near the top of the tree. And from that moment on he was hooked on the tradition. Insisting they made a Christmas decoration every year.

“The start of it all.” Christian smiled. Shaking his head a little. He still couldn’t quite believe his life now with Adrian and all their children. “Who would have thought we’d end up with this many kids after all this time?” He admitted. They’d always wanted a child or two, both agreeing three was the absolute maximum they would want. So how they ended up with eight children was beyond them. But he wouldn’t change anything about it.

“Who would have thought?” Adrian chuckled in agreement.

“They were all so cute when they were younger.” Christian sighed wistfully. “When did they grow up?” He shook his head. Adrian looked at him.

“Kids have a habit of growing darling.” He said softly. Seeing Christian was in a reflective mood like him right now.

“But when did they get so big?” He asked. “I mean look at that, Britta’s tiny little hand.” He pointed to her first decoration she’d made. It was a brown felt cut out of her little hand she’d turned into a reindeer. She stuck a googly eye on her thumb and added a little red nose at the bottom for the reindeer’s face, as well as using some brown pipe cleaner for antlers. With a lovely little red bow to hang it on the tree from. The decoration was cute, and every time Christian saw it he was reminded just how tiny the little German girl was at one point. “Bless he she was only three when I helped her with that. And now look at her and Heikki. They’re off to secondary school next year!” He shook his head in disbelief.

“I can hardly believe it.” Adrian sighed, feeling the years with the kids were just flying by now. It wouldn’t be long before they were going off to college and thinking about Uni. “It feels like yesterday Heikki was asking me for help to make his little candy cane decoration.” He smiled. Adrian had helped him create his first decoration. Handing him the correct colour of the bead he needed as he threaded it on carefully to the pipe cleaner Adrian had shaped for him. He’d been so thrilled afterwards. Showing off his decoration to Christian, Britta and Tommi. Adrian would never forget the little grin on his face as he hugged Adrian tightly. Thanking him for all his help and even calling him Papa for the first time. It was a special memory that still caused a lump in his throat when he remembered it.

“Where does the time go?” Christian whispered to him. Adrian snorted.

“Probably the same place our sanity went, a land we’ll never see again.”

“True.” He laughed at Adrian’s comment before smiling again. “Aww Antti’s little snowman decoration.” He pointed to the rather sweet decoration on the tree. With the help of the adults they’d helped him to glue two ping pong balls together. Antti had then sat there and carefully as he could, drew a smiley face onto the Snowman. Adding in a little carrot nose too. Considering the little boy was always running around, it was rare to see him sitting down still working on something so important to him clearly. Christian could see how much the little boy was focusing on getting it right. Wanting to make his decoration special. “He worked so hard on that.”

“He just wanted to make a special decoration for the tree.” Adrian smiled.

“I know he did. Especially as he’s not the best artist out of our kids.” Christian admitted. Antti even said it himself a lot. He was better at other things and he knew it. But that didn’t stop him doing this tradition every year.

“He’s better than Seb though.” Adrian nodded.  Looking at Seb’s first decoration. It was a bit of card cut out in the shape of a Santa hat. With little pom-poms stuck over it so you couldn’t see the card at all. “I do love his hat but I think I stuck all of that while he babbled about race cars.” Adrian shook his head. When they’d first adopted Sebastian, the little boy would babble no stop for hours on end about cars, it was his favourite topic and almost impossible to get him off talking about.

“Sounds like Sebastian.” Christian laughed.

“Doesn’t it just.” Adrian nodded. Smiling as he saw Jev’s first decoration. It was clear who the little artist was in the family. Jev had gotten some bits of unwanted puzzle and painted them white before sticking them together to create a snowflake. Adrian had been shocked at the time with the little boy’s creativity. But now he’d come to expect that sort of level of creativity from the quiet French boy. “I always loved Jev’s little snowflake from his first year with us.”

“It very nearly didn’t go on the tree.” Christian groaned. “Remember how upset he was that Dan’s glitter from his Christmas tree got on it.” In the corner of one of the flakes was a tiny amount of green glitter. Jev had been insistent that it had ruined his snowflake. And that he didn’t want it on the tree. But eventually after some persuading from Christian he added the snowflake to the tree. Smiting when he saw the green glitter wasn’t noticeable once it was on the tree. Jev had perked up right after that.

“Don’t remind me. How is that boy so messy creating things?” Adrian asked. Looking at the Christmas tree Dan had made his first year. The tree was a lot more abstract compared to Jev’s snowflakes. And absolutely caked in glitter. He smiled. The little boy had gotten so carried away making his Christmas decoration. It was adorable to watch, right up until the point Jev started crying because he thought his snowflake was ruined by green glitter. “He’s not changed, though has he?”

“He hasn’t. Because he’s Dan.” Christian smiled. “I always liked Danni’s red stocking.” He admitted. Christian had helped Danni to cut out the red stocking from red felt. It had been Danni who stuck it together and decorated it with a cotton wall trim at the time and all manner of decorations on the stocking itself. “Though I like it mostly for his wish.”

“His wish?” Adrian asked. Confused now. Christian smiled. Realising Adrian had no idea about the little wish he helped Danni write out.

“Have a look in the stocking.” Christian prompted. Curious Adrian let go of Christian’s hand and went to check it out. Sure enough in there was a little card with some writing on it. Adrian looked at Christian who just nodded silently for him to read it. Adrian did just that.

“ _My Christmas wish this year is that my new family welcome me into their hearts and adopt me as one of their own. I love it here and I never want to leave. This is the best family ever.”_

“He took me to one side after that Christmas and told me his wish came true.” Christian said quietly. Adrian read over the message again with fresh tears in his eyes. It was moments like this that reminded him just how much he loved his family. It may not have been to most traditional family. But he loved everything about it.

“I’m so glad he feels like that.” Adrian said. Emotion in his voice. Christian took a step towards him and pulled him into a tight hug.

“Me too Darling.” He whispered. “Me too.”


	11. Snowball Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Historygeek12 here. Today the Bottas's are in charge. If no one knows what Valtteri's cat Turbo looks like, I suggest googling! Because he really is adorable. Enjoy the story guys.

“Turbo?” Valtteri sighed as he stood at the backdoor, chittering from the cold. It always took him a little while to acclimatise to Finnish weather.

“Still no sign of him?” Emilia asked, wrapping her arms around him from behind.

“No. I’m worried.”

The blonde nodded. “It’s been a few hours, hasn’t it? Maybe we should take a walk and see if we can see him?” She suggested. Although they wanted kids in the future their big fluffy cat Turbo was their child right now and they both doted on him.

“Sounds like a good idea.” Valtteri nodded, turning around to face her. “You look lovely today Em.” He whispered, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

She smiled softly. “You’re after something.”

“Hmm maybe.” 

Emilia rolled her eyes and went to grab their jackets so they could go and search for their cat. “Thank you.” Valtteri smiled as he slipped his jacket on, along with his beanie hat. “Ready to go?”

“Yes.” She wrapped her gloved hand around his before following him outside. Their house backed on to a forest and Turbo was not normally the type of cat who adventured far, but loved snow and would spend all day rolling about in it if he was allowed but as it was getting dark they wanted him inside.

The two walked along in silence, enjoying the peace and privacy Finland offered them. It had been a big year for them both, with Emilia competing in Rio and Valtteri continuing his F1 career. It was nice to come home and feel grounded. “It’s so beautiful.” She smiled. “Remember when we used to walk for hours in our Christmas holidays from school?” She asked him.

He smiled. “You mean how we normally ended up having a snowball fight?”

The blonde laughed. “Yes.”

“They were fun times.” Valtteri nodded, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. As much as he was enjoying his new wife’s company, he was worried about his cat.

“Very fun.” She nodded, stopping to look under a tree branch covered with snow. “Nope, no sign of him there and there are no footprints in the snow.” She frowned.

“I swear he just disappears in the snow.” 

“Aww. Are you worried?” She teased. “I didn’t think the unflappable Finn would get so worked up over a cat.”

“Hey,” He grinned, his cheeks turning baby pink. “I’m only an unflappable Finn when I’m in a race car and I know what I’m doing.”

“That’s not the only place where you know what you’re doing.” She giggled, sending him a flirtatious wink. Smiling as his cheeks turned a deeper shade of pink.

“Em, stop it.” He blushed.

The swimmer was in stitches as she watched her husband struggle to contain his feelings. “What, it’s the truth?”

“Good to know.” He nodded. “But seriously, we need to find Turbo.”

“I know.”

*

The two continued their walk in the forest, stopping when they reached quite an open area. Emilia watched as Valtteri checked behind some of the fallen logs, the snow thick and heavy, making it difficult to find anything.

Suddenly she smirked, an idea forming in her head. While he had his back to her she quickly crouched down and made a snowball. Within minutes of standing up, she launched it and dashed behind a tree for cover. 

“What in the world?!” Valtteri gasped as the cold ice ball hit his back. He spun around immediately to hear giggling from behind one of the trees. He resisted rolling his eyes as he bent down to make a snowball, aiming to take revenge soon.

He waited for the right moment and as soon as he saw Emilia make a run for the path that lead back to their house he followed. Grinning. “You really want to be childish?” He chuckled before launching the snowball, hitting her directly in the arch of her back.

“Yes!” She exclaimed, throwing one back and hitting his chest.

He smirked and quickly stopped to make another snowball, giving Emilia the chance to get further away from him. He ran as fast as he could, being careful not to slip as they made their way home. He was sure Claire wouldn’t be pleased if he couldn’t race next season due to sustaining an injury from a snowball fight. He had so many nice memories of snowball fights with Emilia from their youth and this only reminded him of why today she was his lovely wife.

As soon as he was in their front garden a snowball hit his shoulder, dragging his attention over to the bush in the corner where Emilia was hiding. “Oh, I wonder where she could be.” He said, rolling his eyes.

She giggled and tried to make a run for the house but Valtteri grabbed her arm and pulled her into his arms, dropping the snowball on her chest. “Thought you could beat me?” He smiled, staring into her eyes.

“No, just wanted to have some fun.” She giggled, shivering in his arms.

He smirked wickedly. “Well, if you’re after some fun we could always head upstairs to our bedroom and warm up.” He raised a suggestive eyebrow.  
“Sounds like a plan.” She nodded.

The two made their way inside, both pulling at the others clothes to try and get them out of their winter wear. The thought of being close to one another made Valtteri groan, kissing her neck while his hands caressed her body. Once at the top of the stairs, they made their way to their room, kissing each other hungrily, Emilia working on his shirt. “Mine.” She panted against his lips.

“Always.” 

Emilia was about to push Valtteri on to the bed but stopped and pulled away from his body completely. “What…?” The Finn asked, wondering why she’d stopped in such a compromising situation. He glanced over his shoulder to see Turbo lying curled up asleep on the bed.

“Well…. We found him.” He sighed, not wanting to move his furry friend from the bed.

“Yeah but we wanted to make use of the bed.” She pouted, folding her arms.

“Don’t worry.” Valtteri stood up. He grabbed a blanket before taking her hand and leading her back downstairs. She watched as he laid the blanket out and switched the fireplace on. “Maybe I can make this a bit more romantic.”

A giddy smile formed on the woman’s lips. “I think you can.”

He smiled and blew her a kiss. “I love you Em.”

“I love you too.”


	12. Decorating the Christmas tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theangelofdarkness here with the latest chapter. thank you to everyone so far who's read the story. It means a lot to both myself and historygeek12. Today Jevcardo are taking over with the prompt "Decorating the Christmas tree." Enjoy.

                “I cannot wait for tonight!” Dan babbled for what felt like the hundredth time that morning to Max. In reality it was one the seventh time or so. But Dan was in one of those moods. Happy, bouncy, and refusing to let anything dent his mood. Normally Max found it bearable if a little annoying. But right now it was starting to get on his nerves a lot, he just wanted to do this review and get out of here. But Dan was making completing the task nearly impossible with his constant babbling about what was going on tonight. “It’s going to be amazing! Seriously I can’t wait!” Max rolled his eyes and finally bit. Hoping he would be able to get back to his work after Dan said what was going on.

“How much sugar have you had this morning?” He asked him bluntly. Looking at the hyper Australian. He would like to question the sanity of the man who thought it was a good idea to pair Dan and energy drink together. Surely that was a disaster in the making? Dan beamed at him.

“The little chocolate from my advent calendar but apart from that none really, why?”

“You’re acting like a hyperactive three year old who’s just eaten their way through a selection pack.” Max replied bluntly. A small frown on his face. He really couldn’t be dealing with this right now.

“Aww Maxy.” Dan cooed at him making him frown even more. He was only nine years younger than him. There was no need for Dan to treat him like a baby! “Not all of us were born grumpy old men.”  He chuckled.

“And not all of us were born perm-a-grinning, Christmas loving idiots.” Max rebutted. If the insult was designed to dent Dan’s Christmas spirit it did nothing. He was still just as hyperactive as before.

“Aww, Mr Scrooge has come to pay a visit to Red Bull today.” He chuckled, laughing more when he saw the frown on Max’s face. He didn’t mean to wind up his team mate, but nothing right now could ruin his mood for tonight. Max rolled his eyes at Dan’s comment.

“So why are you so happy then. What’s going on this evening?”

“Jev’s promised we can decorate the Christmas tree tonight!” He cheered. Jev had been unreasonable, saying they could only put up and decorate the tree from the 12th of December onwards. Something about not wanting to live in a Christmas nightmare, to be honest Dan hadn’t listened to the reason why. He’d just sulked that they couldn’t put the tree up till now. But that all changed tonight. And he couldn’t wait.

“Really?” Max raised an eyebrow. Looking unimpressed right now. “You’re excited about decorating a tree?” He scoffed.

“Wow, you really are a Scrooge.” Dan argued before he carried on speaking. “Decorating the Christmas tree is a big tradition in our house. Though Jev says this is the earliest it can go up.”

“I think that rule is for his sanity.” Max nodded. Ever since Mexico Dan had not shut up about Christmas and how much he was looking forward to it. It had driven him mad, so Max had no idea how Jean-Eric had been coping with him. He pitied Dan’s boyfriend. “Knowing you, you’d have the tree up November 1st. Out with the Jack-o-lantern. In with the Christmas tree.”

“I suggested that one year actually.” Dan nodded, his eyes bright as he sat up a little straighter. Max looked at him like he was crazy, which he was. Trying to put a tree up in November!

“And.”

“Jev said no.” Dan’s shoulders slumped a little. But her perked up again a microsecond later.

“With good reason Dan.” Max rolled his eyes. Fishing his phone out of his pocket.

“Oh who cares. Because tonight’s the night Max! The tree is getting decorated!” Dan cheered. Bouncing in his seat a little. He was so hyper about tonight. Though he suddenly realised he didn’t have his team mate’s full attention as he texted someone. “What are you doing?” He asked.

“Sending a good luck text to Jev.” Max replied bluntly. “He’s going to need it.

* * *

 

Jev barely made it in the door from his meeting at the factory before Dan was there pouncing on him, his Christmas hat firmly in place on his head. “Jean-Eric you’re late.” The Australian told him.

“Hello to you too wonderful boyfriend.” Jev replied as he took his scarf off before undoing his coat. “I’m sorry I was late, the traffic was bad.”

“Stupid traffic!” Dan pouted. “Well it doesn’t matter, you’re here now.” He beamed. “Tree’s all set up in the living room. All it needs now is to be decorated.” Jev groaned. He knew this was going to be a task, right now all he wanted was a drink and a rest before he was thrown head first into Daniel’s Christmas hell. He could already hear the Twisted Sister’s Christmas album playing out.

“Dan… Daniel… You know how much I love you. I love you a lot. That’s why I don’t mind when you insist on turning our home into a Winter wonderland from Santa’s dreams for the month.” He nodded at his boyfriend. “And I don’t mind you make me wear awful jumpers where Rodolph is smoking questionable snowflakes. But please at least let me have some form of caffeine first before you thrust me into this Merry hell.”

“Way ahead of you wonderful boyfriend.” Dan grinned as he pulled a mug out from where he’d been hiding it behind his back. It was a strong black coffee in Jev’s favourite mug. Jev smiled when he saw it. Feeling a little better about decorating the tree now.

“I love you. Thank you.” He smiled. Taking the mug and having a sip. Brewed to perfection as always. Dan beamed.

“Hold onto that thought.” He told his boyfriend as he put a pair of reindeer antlers on his head. “Can’t decorate the tree without headgear now can you?” Jev sighed.

“I wouldn’t dream of it Dan.” Jev rolled his eyes.

“Good.” He beamed. Taking Jev’s hand and leading him into the living room. Excited about getting to decorate the tree now. The tree was in front of the window that looked onto the back garden. Dan had already done the laborious task of putting all the lights on the tree. He hit a few buttons on the remote and chose a more traditional Christmas album to decorate to. “Since I know you prefer this to Twisted Sisters.” He admitted to Jev.

“Thank you, Dan.” He smiled at him. Stealing a kiss. He took a deep breath. “Right let’s sort out the tinsel then!” He nodded.

* * *

 

                An hour or so later Jev was standing back with Dan admiring their tree. He had no words for it now, though he wasn’t sure it was meant in a positive way. “So… This is what an explosion in a paint factory looks like?” Jev said eventually. Dan looked from the tree to Jev. Looking a little confused.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He asked. He thought the tree was amazing. The whole thing was decorated head to toe in every colour. Reds, blues, greens, purples. Every colour in the rainbow and then some. He loved it. Though looking at Jev’s face right now he could see his boyfriend looked shocked at it all.

“I think there’s every colour under the sun on that tree Dan.” He shook his head. “Which is an impressive feat really.”

“I know. Isn’t it just.” Dan beamed as he looked back at the tree. Not seeing the way Jev’s shoulders drooped a little. He really had hoped they would have a little bit of a more traditional Christmas tree this year. But apparently, Dan had other plans.

“You know some people just pick one or two colours for their tree. Not twelve.” Jev suggested to him. It was too late now really to do anything about it. But he just wanted to put the suggestion out there.

“And where’s the fun in that?” Dan scoffed. He’d seen some of the trees on twitter recently. Who wanted a boring colour co-ordinated tree when you could have something like this instead.

“I don’t know.” Jev shrugged. “It just makes looking at the tree bearable because it doesn’t burn your corneas from all the colours. I mean you found black tinsel Dan!” He exclaimed. Pointing to a strip of the jet back stuff winding its way menacingly round the tree over the psychedelic orange tinsel, and under the luminous yellow tinsel too.

“It gives it charm.” Dan replied. Sensing Jev was not as thrilled with the Christmas tree as he was right now.

“And what do the skull baubles do?!” He raised an eyebrow at Dan.

“Give our tree character.” Dan replied. His shoulder’s dropping a little. Jev didn’t like the tree, and that dented his Christmas spirit a bit. Perhaps he had gone a little too over the top with the tree. “You don’t like it.” He stated quietly. Now it was Jev’s turn to feel bad. His little strop over wanting a traditional tree had upset Dan. And that was the last thing he wanted to do right now.

“It’s interesting.” Jev replied. Trying to convince Dan he was supportive of the tree. He just wanted to see Dan happy and bouncy again. Not looking heartbroken in front of him.

“That’s Jev code for I don’t like it.”

“It’s not Dan.” Jev shook his head. Dan just gave him a look. Knowing he was lying. He sighed and cracked. “Okay it’s code for I just wanted a normal looking tree one year Dan. That’s all. I don’t care if the paint box explosion tree is in the house. I just want a nice looking tree we can put our presents under. Okay?” He asked quietly. Dan look deep in thought for a moment or two before smiling again. Jev was surprised to see a smile return to his face so quickly. But he wasn’t about to argue. It was better that heartbroken, mopey Dan.

“Compromise then. Next year you can have your own tree in the front room everyone can see. We can stick the presents under there. And you can decorate it how you want.” Dan promised. “And I get to put my tree somewhere else. Which I will then turn into an explosion in a paint factory.” He beamed. That way they got the best of both worlds. He got his crazy colourful tree. And Jev got his traditional one. The Frenchman smiled at Dan.

“Sounds good.” He nodded.

“On two conditions.” Dan warmed him. Jev sighed. Knowing there would be a catch.

“What are those?” He asked him.

“Firstly.” Dan raised one finger. “You still help me decorate my tree, because I love decorating the tree with you. It’s one of my favourite Christmas traditions.” He smiled. Jev nodded. As much as this year had been traumatising for his taste and eyesight, he’d had fun decorating the tree with Dan.

“Of course, and the second one?” He asked. Dan grinned and pulled something out his pocket. Holding it over Jev’s head as he pulled him in for a deep, romantic kiss. When they eventually broke away both Jev and Dan were smiling. Jev looked up and sure enough, it was a sprig of mistletoe Dan was holding.

“You still have to test the mistletoe with me.” He told him.

“That I can definitely do.” Jev grinned wickedly before kissing him again.


	13. Advent Calendar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Historygeek12 here. This fic is based on the prompt Advent Calendar and today the Rosberg's are taking charge. Enjoy!

Vivian paced nervously, wondering just what sort of reaction her husband would have. Yes, the last few weeks had been very hectic and amazing but she was worried how he would take her news. She hoped since he was retiring and she’d supported his decision to, that he would support her now when she needed it most.

It was 6am, Nico most definitely wouldn’t rise before seven, so she had some time. She glanced at the photo of the positive pregnancy test and closed her eyes. They’d always discussed having more children in the future but she wondered if this was too soon. She was elated but it didn’t mean Nico would be.

Quietly, she made her way to the living room where the two advent calendars were. They’d agreed this year to make each other a calendar so they could place a meaningful gift behind each door. Vivian crouched down in front of Nico’s and slipped the photo behind the 24th door. She’d only found out a couple of days ago that she was pregnant after feeling very sick in the morning, so she had taken a test to check. Clearly, all the partying and celebrating a few weeks ago had made her forget to use protection, but right now she was happy. She wanted another child with Nico, he was an amazing Dad, she just hoped he wanted this child as much as she did.

It was an hour later when Nico ventured downstairs, dressed in a pair of white pyjama shorts and a blue t-shirt. “Morning Vivi.” He smiled, leaning down to give her a kiss. “Sleep well?”

“Very well.” She nodded, trying not to sound nervous.

“Good I’m glad. I see our little angel is still snoring her head off.” He chuckled. “She must get that from me.”

“Yes, she must.” She nodded, not seeming her relaxed self at all, Nico noted.

“Is everything okay?” He asked, turning to face her, his bed hair flopping over his forehead.

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

Nico frowned. “Did you open your advent calendar today then?” He asked her, hoping she’d liked the wedding photo he’d put inside. He always loved looking back at their wedding photos and seeing how happy they looked together.

She smiled. “I did. Thank you.”

“Well I should open mine.” He said, bending down to pick it up. Vivian’s heartrate increased. This was it. He was going to find out he was going to be a Father again. She bit her lip as he opened the little door to pull the photograph of the positive test out.

Nico scanned the photo, taking in the image in front of him. His eyes widened as he spun around to face his wife. “Are… are you?” He stuttered, tears flooding into his eyes. He wanted another child so badly. He loved being a Father more than anything in the world and he had been planning on raising the subject with Vivian in January, once things had settled down but this was amazing. It was more than anything he could have asked for. 

“Yes.” The blonde nodded, placing her hand on her stomach. 

“Oh Vivi!” He exclaimed, moving on to the sofa beside her and kissing her lips passionately. “We’re going to be parents again!” He beamed. “This is amazing news! It’s the best Christmas present I could ever have asked for!”

A smile grew on her face, placing her hand on top of Nico’s. “You really want this baby?” She asked softly. Feeling relieved that he seemed so excited.

“Yes!” He put his hand on her stomach. “This is our little baby Vivian and we’re going to love it and cherish it forever.” He said, looking into her eyes.

“I can’t wait Nico.” She whispered, tears in her eyes. “It’s going to be amazing to have you around to raise our little family together.”

Nico smiled and kissed her lips softly, before stroking a strand of her golden blonde hair behind her ear. “We’re going to have a lovely little family Vivi. One that we can raise together.”

She smiled and kissed him back, her hand landing on top of his on her stomach. “Just think how thrilled Alaia is going to be about being a big sister.” He whispered. “She’ll love it.”  
Vivian smiled, feeling much calmer now that he knew and was happy about it. “She’ll be a brilliant sister. Can you imagine her face when we tell her?” She giggled.

“I know.”

Lightly Vivian leaned against her husband and closed her eyes. His decision to retire may have shocked the sporting world but this was what they wanted. A family, one where they both could raise their children together. “Looks like Wolff cub’s going to have a friend.” Nico whispered as he held her in his arms.

She giggled. “I think Susie will have them karting then.”

“Hmmm, we’ll see. Not until they’re old enough.” Nico said. A smile on his face. He’d worry about karting much later, right now he wanted to savour all the small milestones. He was never going to forget this Christmas Present. Ever. It was the best thing he could ever have asked for to round off 2016.


	14. Christmas Gingerbread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theangelofdarkness here with today's advent story. And today Team Seb are in control with the prompt "Christmas gingerbread." I hope you enjoy it.

                “You know Seb, I have a bad feeling about this.” Antti admitted. He’d gotten a text from Seb earlier on that he was needed for some ultra-secret Christmas mission. Only now had he found out that Seb’s secret mission involved cooking. He would have told him not to bother inviting him. He was a terrible cook, especially when it came to baking. Having to be delicate and precise with the ingredients. It wasn’t his style frankly. Not that any of this seemed to be bothering Seb right now, who was happily in a world of his own getting everything ready for cooking.

“Well don’t worry at all. This is going to go well Antti.” He said confidently. He could understand why Antti was nervous. He wasn’t much of a cook either, and he had a sneaking suspicion Antti was even worse than him. But it was Christmas, and sometimes miracles could happen and he could pull something like this off. I mean Seb had managed every year before this, so surely that was a sign.

“I doubt it, but I’ll give you the benefit of the doubt.”

“Antti.” Seb rolled his eyes. “We’re following my mum’s failsafe Christmas gingerbread men recipe.” He held up the hand-written recipe. It had a few amendments on it here and there where the recipe had been perfected for its current state. “It’s idiot-proof. Even you and I should be able to do this despite being cooking disasters.” Seb nodded.

“Again, giving you the benefit of the doubt. I mean I am the guy who could burn cereal.” He joked. Seb chuckled. A grin on his face as he got the ingredients out of his backpack.

“Will you chill. I’ve got this.” He assured him as he checked he had everything, he did.

“Fine, just one question. Why are we cooking in Britta’s place?” Antti asked, gesturing round the room that was most definitely not Seb’s kitchen. The kitchen was rather modern with deep purple coloured walls that made the room feel cosy, while the sides were granite with a white finish to the wood. There was a much-loved coffee machine in the corner as well as various other useful things dotted round the kitchen. The floor was black tiles, while on the fridge freezer was a sweet photo of Britta, Seb and Antti after Seb’s win in Malaysia in 2015 for Ferrari. And a photo of a young Britta with her family. As well as that there was a crude drawing of her and Emilie together clearly drawn by Seb’s eldest child. That had pride of place on her fridge and it made Antti smile when he saw it. She clearly loved those girls as her nieces.

“Because, I want this to be a surprise for Hanna and the girls.” Seb explained. “They didn’t think I would be making Christmas gingerbread men this year. So imagine their surprise tonight when I turn up with a load.”

“That’s sweet.” Antti smiled at Seb. He really did have a soft spot when it came to Hanna and the girls. He would do anything for them, and this just showed it.  Antti washed his hands thoroughly before turning to face Seb. “Right. Shall we get down to this. Where’s the mixing bowl?” He asked Seb. Not knowing anything about Britta’s kitchen.

“Oh, it’ here?” Seb moved and opened one of the draws, pulling two mixing bowels out. Clearly not flustered at the fact he was cooking in a strange place. Antti raised an eyebrow.

“Do you know where everything is in this place?”

“Close enough?” Seb shrugged at his personal trainer, not thinking much of it to be honest. Britta knew where to find everything in his kitchen and vice versa. It was one of those things.

“It’s scary how co-dependent you two are at times.” Antti shook his head in slow disbelief.

“We’re not co-dependent.” Seb pouted. Sure, they were close, but they weren’t co-dependent.

“Could have fooled me. Could have fooled a lot of people.” He rolled his eyes.

“Shut up Antti and hand me the ingredients.”

* * *

 

                “You know what. This isn’t the total disaster I thought it would be.” Antti grinned as he rolled out his gingerbread dough. He and Seb had followed the recipe. Pouring the ingredients in and mixing things in like a pair of mad scientists. Seb was relaxed more so than Antti ever remembered him being in the season. Seb was incredibly chilled out with cooking, and just like he promised the recipe seemed idiot proof. Even he’d been able to follow it, which was saying something. Antti feared that Seb would have be a perfectionist. Not happy unless the weight was down to the gram like the recipe stated. But he was more relaxed than that. Throwing things in. Not minding if a bit went over the side. Having fun. It was nice to see this other side of Seb, the carefree relaxing side.

“Told you we’d be fine.” Seb laughed as he stirred his dough just a little more. He wanted make sure it was all okay before he started to knead his dough, though his task was cut short when a jet-black cat jumped up on the side. Looking at him with his green eyes. Antti jumped as the cat appeared, though Seb rolled his eyes. “Loki, you little trickster, go. I don’t want your fur getting in the gingerbread.” Loki merely gave Seb a tail flick before jumping down from the side and disappearing from the kitchen. “Britta’s cat.” He explained to Antti. “Totally trouble though, hence why she called him Loki.”

“Aww, he’s a cutie.” Antti smiled as he finished rolling out the dough. “Can I have the cutter please?” Seb gave him the gingerbread man cutter. Antti set about cutting out the gingerbread men slowly and carefully. Making sure they looked good. While Seb finished kneading the dough before he began to roll it out. The two worked quickly and methodically to make the gingerbread men. Though one of Seb’s went a little wrong and fell apart as he picked it up. Antti laughed. “Having trouble Seb?” Seb just looked at his laughing personal trainer. Smirking when he came up with a thought on how best to get his revenge. On the side right now was a big bag of flour they were using it to dust down the sides for rolling the dough out on. Seb grinned and picked up a handful of flour. Throwing it at Antti. That shut him up! The Finn stopped laughing and looked at Seb.

“You have a little something on your face.” Seb giggled.

“Did you just chuck some flour at me?” Antti asked. Dumfounded.

“Maybe I did.” Seb grinned. “What are you going to do about it?” Antti dived for the flour bag. “Crap.” Seb ran as Antti chased him round the kitchen. Throwing flour at him. Covering himself in the process. The gingerbread men well and truly forgotten now.

* * *

 

Britta was confused when she opened the door to her place. Seb had said he was using her kitchen to make gingerbread, which she’d reluctantly agreed to if he promised to clean up after, but the house didn’t smell like baking gingerbread. “Boys, I’m back.” She called out. Putting down her shopping with a last minute Christmas present for a member of her family as she took her winter coat off and hung it up. She heard an excitable meow as Loki padded out to her, leaving floury little pawprints in his wake. He wasn’t the same jet black cat now though with flecks of white all over him from what looked like flour. He rubbed himself around her ankle and Britta picked him up. Cuddling him and giving him a scratch behind the ears as he rested in her arms. “Loki. Why have you got flour in your… I’m going to kill them.” She told the cat bluntly as realisation hit her. Knowing full well what those idiot boys had done. She put Loki down as she headed out to the kitchen. “Seb I’m back. How’s the cooking go… FUCKING HELL SEB YOU’VE TRASHED MY KITCHEN!” She yelled. Both Seb and Antti were standing there looking guilty with flour all over the kitchen and themselves. Britta stared in shock, unable to believe her pristine kitchen had been trashed like this.

“Hi Britta. I promise you it looks a lot worse than it is.” Seb tried to assure her. Of course the assurance would have gone down better if he wasn’t covered head to foot in flour at the time.

“You idiots! You’ve trashed my kitchen!” Britta yelled, not calming down at all.

“It’s just a little messy.” Seb tried to reason with her.

“You’ve trashed my kitchen!”

“Britta I swear we’ll clear up.” Seb told her, feeling guilty for making a mess like this in her kitchen. But Antti needed to be taught a lesson. He could see from the look on her face just how distressing this whole thing was right now. The flour was coating everything in sight, including himself. “We just got a little distracted.”

“You’ve trashed my kitchen!”

“Alright we get the idea no need to repeat yourself.” Antti rolled his eyes. He couldn’t understand why she was so upset. It was a bit of flour, they would clean it up. Problem solved. She didn’t need to have a rant at them now.

“There is a need when it looks like a flower bomb has gone off everywhere!” She yelled at them both. Seb was a lot more sympathetic to the situation and kept apologising.

“We’ll clean it up Britta. We’re sorry.” He sighed.

“I’ll treat your kitchen with respect Britta, don’t worry about me using it. I’ll clean up everything.” She rolled her eyes as she said Seb’s words he’d said to her this morning. Only in a mocking tone now. “I knew I shouldn’t have let you into the kitchen Major Disaster, especially with Captain Cock-up as your second in command.” She rolled her eyes. Though she was greeted a second later by a white puff as flour suddenly coated her cheek. She blinked, seeing that Antti had a bag of flour still in his hand. “ANTTI!” She yelled at him. Unable to believe after all this he was still throwing flour around. She glared at him.

“You called me a mean name, you deserved it.” He replied, staying straight faced right now. Seb looked at him in shock as Britta’s face darkened. She fixed Antti with one of her glares, though he seemed unaffected by it.

“I called you a mean name because you’ve trashed my kitchen!” She argued. Only for Antti to throw some more flour at her. This time coating her top. “Antti stop throwing flower at me!”

“Stop yelling at me then.” He argued, throwing another fist full of flour at her. Covering her face and upper body in a cloud of flour. Seb burst out laughing when he saw.

“Oh you idiot!”

“Oh come on, you’re telling me you don’t have some flour in this place you can throw back in retaliation at me and Seb for this?” He indicated round the room. “I mean we’re clearing it up anyway.” Antti smirked. “Or are you too chicken to take us on?”

“Chicken!” She scoffed. Turning around and opening the cupboard closest to her and pulling out a bag. Seb grinned, glad to see Britta would be joining in their little fight. “I’ll show you both chicken!”

* * *

 

                “So what even happened to the Christmas gingerbread men in the end?” Britta asked Seb as the three of them relaxed on her sofa, Loki was sat happily on her lap purring away now as she made a fuss of him. The flour fight had continued well into the afternoon, with all three of them having a great time. Eventually they ran out of flour and had to clean up the kitchen and themselves. As soon as everything was clean again Britta stuck on a pot of coffee for them all to have a drink, as well as hunted out some Lebkurchen to eat. Seb took a sip of his coffee.

“A floury mess.” He admitted. He’d tried to salvage them as best he could. But there weren’t saveable. Turns out his mum’s idiot-proof recipe didn’t include what would happen to the gingerbread men in a flour fight. “I’m getting some more flour and trying again tomorrow.” Britta nodded at his comment.

“One request.” She told him.

“What’s that Britta?”

“Can we please trash Antti’s kitchen tomorrow and not mine again.” She grinned mischievously.

“Wait what?!” Antti looked at the two grinning Germans. Suddenly zoning back into the conversation, and wondering why his name had been mentioned. Though it didn’t look they were going to tell him.

“Deal.” Seb smirked.


	15. The Ghosts of Christmas Past, Present and Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Historygeek 12 here. This was not a planned prompt but I had my last exam of the year today and my brain didn't want to cooperate with the original prompt, so please enjoy a story dedicated to Susie Wolff! Well, she has a few friends to help her out.

The burning woodstove crackled, keeping the room heated as the Scot relaxed on the sofa, a blanket over her growing baby bump. It had been a long day but she’d finally got her husband home for the holidays, so they’d escaped to their Swiss home for a well-deserved break.

Despite being healthy for her age, the baby was beginning to make her feel tired in the early evening. Toto had gone for a bath, leaving her to rest. She had her head on a cushion while a tartan blanket covered her body. Soon the crackling of the fire became a background noise as the sleepy Mother to be fell into a sleep state, letting her imagination fill with festive thoughts.

*

“Susie…. Susie Wolff…” A voice said, rousing the woman from her slumber. “Wake up please.”

She slowly sat up, keeping the blanket over her stomach. She rubbed her eyes before making eye contact with the man, gasping slightly at the glowing figure in front of her. “Who…. Who are you?” She whimpered, putting a protective hand on her stomach.

The man smiled softly and floated over to her. “I am the ghost of Christmas Past.”

“What are you doing here?” She asked him, her eyes wide in fear.

“Relax my dear. I only want to show you how much your life has changed.” He replied before holding out his hand, an image appearing in front of them both.

 

_“Daddy!” A young Susie squealed as she sat beside her brother in front of their family Christmas tree. “Santa got me a kart!”_

_John chuckled, watching as his daughter sat in the kart, imaging herself racing it around their local track. “He clearly knew what you wanted Toots.” He smiled, glad to see her so happy. “Pity it’s snowing or you could have taken it out. Maybe in a few days.”_

_“I hope so!” She grinned, beaming from ear to ear._

_Her Mother Sally came into the room. “Breakfast is ready. Santa ate his shortbread and drank his milk. The carrots for Rudolph are gone too.” She informed her children._

_“That’s good.” David smiled, as he played with his new camera. “He must love getting all the free food.”_

_“He’s not you.” Susie stuck her tongue out at him._

_“Oh, shush Susie.”_

_“Make me!”_

_“Enough guys!” John exclaimed. “It’s Christmas. You can be nice to each other for one day.”_

_The two siblings glanced at each other, pouting. “Fine.” They said in unison. Clearly not wanting to upset their Father again._

_“Come on, don’t want the food getting cold.” Sally smiled, watching as her two young children scampered towards the kitchen._

Susie smiled as she watched the scene. She could remember it so well. It was the Christmas she’d got her first kart and started her dream. “I loved Christmas as a child.” She admitted, turning to face the ghost but he’d gone and in his place, was another ghost, staring at her with big eyes.

“You were an adorable child.” He commented. “But maybe you’d rather see yourself in the present?”

“So, you’re the ghost of Christmas Present?” She raised an eyebrow.

He nodded and pushed his hand forward, another scene unfolding in front of her. This time the Christmas from the previous year unfolding in front of her.

 

_“Nico’s hit me! Nico hit me!” David cackled, lying on the floor, crying in laughter. He was playing the Mercedes scaletrix that Toto had brought along, with Toto’s sister._

_Stefanie smiled. “Oh, Shut up Lewis.” She smirked, seeing the unimpressed look on her brother’s face._

_“I’m leaving the room.” Toto declared, heading out on to the balcony that overlooked the Austrian Alps._

_He hadn’t been out there long when Susie wrapped her arms around him. “Okay Darling?” She whispered to him, feeling him relax in her arms._

_“I’m fine. Tired.” He admitted, turning to face her and taking her hands in his. “I love you Liebling.”_

_She smiled and leaned up on her toes to kiss him. “I love you too.” She grinned, kissing him softly. It wasn’t often they got to stop and just enjoy each other’s company._

_“I still haven’t got you a good present.” He sighed. “I don’t know what you want.”_

_“Well…” A mischievous grin played on her lips. “What I really want isn’t available in shops or online. It’s something very special that we both need to contribute too.” She whispered. “But the thing is I don’t know if you’re ready…”_

_She watched the frown on her husband’s face, watching as it turned from confusion to shock. “You… you… want a baby with me?” He gasped._

_She squeezed his hands as she looked into his eyes. “Yes Toto. I think the time is right.”_

_The Austrian had tears in his eyes. “Oh Susie. This is the best Christmas Present ever.” He whispered, brushing a strand of her hair out of her eyes. “Seriously amazing.”_

_“I’m so glad you want this too Toto. I’m ready to be a Mother.” She admitted, enjoying being close to her husband right now._

_“And a wonderful Mother you will be.” He smiled down at her, planting a kiss on her forehead._

Susie’s eyes filled with tears. She couldn’t believe this was almost a year ago. They’d finally got their Christmas wish with their Wolff Cub. Even though it wasn’t born yet, the kicking alone brought a huge smile to her face. “I forgot how happy we were… Without a care in the world. Makes a difference from this Christmas.” She sighed, remembering that her husband still needed to find a driver for next season.

“if you think that was a nice time you should really visit the future.” Another voice said from the doorway.

The blonde glanced up to see a third ghost standing there, a grin on his face. “Before you ask, yes I am the ghost of Christmas Future.”

“Am I allowed to see?” She asked, curiously.

He nodded. “As long as you don’t tell anyone what you see.”

“Promise.”

The ghost smiled before holding out his hand, the scene quickly unfolding in front of her once again. This time things looked a little different.

 

_“Mum!” A male voice called from the hallway. “We’re here!”_

_Susie abandoned her dishcloth and rushed into the hallway, grinning as she saw her grown-up son. “I see you brought your trophy.” She smiled before pulling him into a tight hug. “I’ve missed you so much.” She whispered._

_He smiled, looking so much like Toto, despite having Susie’s blonde hair. “I’ve missed you and Dad too.” He told her, placing his Formula One World Championship Trophy down on the table in the hallway. “It’s nice to be home.”_

_“I’m glad you’re home.” She smiled before turning to her daughter in law. “Hello Alaia. How are you? You’re glowing.” She told her, admiring her baby bump._

_“I’m well, thank you Susie. Mum and Dad pass on their regards.”_

_“I really need to catch up with Vivian!” She gushed, guiding them into the kitchen. “Please do sit down.” She smiled before standing at the door. “Toto! Your son’s here! Get down here now!”_

_“I’m coming. Let me just finish skyping Benedict.” He called back._

_Susie smiled. “Rosa was round this morning but Ben couldn’t make it.” She explained to her son. “He’s busy with Fathering duties.”_

_“That’ll be me soon!” He laughed, placing his hand on Alaia’s stomach. “But I’m looking forward to it.”_

_“I bet you are.” A deep voice said from behind._

_Susie grinned when she saw her husband, standing with a neatly wrapped present in his hands. “Dad!”_

_“Hello Son.” He chuckled. “I got you and Alaia a little present for the baby. I couldn’t resist but I hope you like it.”_

_“Thank you.” He replied, hugging him tightly. “You and Mum are looking well.”_

_“Well,” Toto grinned. “We get the chance to relax now. No travelling the world, just retirement and dog walking.”_

_“Sounds like heaven.”_

_“Hey, you’re too young to be retiring just yet.” Susie told him. “You’re still a very young World Champion.”_

_“I know.”_

_“I’m proud of you son.” Toto told him, squeezing his shoulder. “You’ve done both your Mother and I proud.”_

A tear rolled down Susie’s cheek. Her heart jumped with happiness as she watched the scene. They all looked so happy. “I’m carrying a future World Champion?” She looked at the Ghost of Christmas Future.

He nodded. “Congratulations.”

“But most importantly I’m going to be a Granny and have a perfect little family.” She cried, tears of happiness flowing.

“I’m glad you’re happy.” He smiled. “I really must be off, but don’t ever forget the spirit of Christmas.”

“I won’t.”

*

Susie woke with a start, her eyes going wide as she saw Toto leaning over her, shaking her gently. “Liebling, what’s wrong? You were mumbling in your sleep.” He explained, looking rather worried.

“Oh nothing.” She gave him a gentle smile. “Just a good dream.” She said as she sat up, keeping her hands on her bump. She noticed the fire had died out and the house seemed pretty much in darkness.

“I think it’s time for bed.” Toto whispered, scooping her into his arms to carry her upstairs.

She yawned happily, feeling content right now, knowing she’d had a good life so far, but that the best was yet to come. “Yes.” She nodded. Her hand firmly placed on her stomach. “We both need sleep.”


	16. Christmas Films

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theangelofdarkness here with the latest Advent chapter. today Rolipe are once again back with the prompt Christmas film. Inspired by the fact I feel like crap right now. Damn office with it's damn bugs going round! Enjoy guys.

Felipe sighed before sneezing again, which caused him to descended into yet another coughing fit. He coughed a lot, his whole body moving with the force. But it didn’t help shift the heavy amount of mucus of his chest right now. In all the post season drama and retirement party he had managed to pick up some kind of virus and right now as he shivered under his duvet in the living room he vowed to find the sucker who made him sick. And make them pay for what they did! He’d woken up after Rob had gone to work for the last day at the factory to find he wasn’t feeling well. He just about dragged himself down to the sofa with his duvet in hand and had watched some of the rubbish daytime TV. The front room was cosy. With deep red walls, brown leather sofas and a wonderful fireplace. On the wall was a photo of Rob and Felipe in Turkey 2006. At Felipe’s first win with Rob as his engineer. The two looked thrilled with themselves. Both had huge grins on their faces and both had champagne glasses in hand as well. In the corner was their Christmas tree. Well decorated as always by the pair of them. With Felipe and Rob’s childhood decorations adding a more homey touch to it. There was currently a fire in the fireplace. Causing the room to glow and feel warm. As Felipe reached for the tissue box he groaned. Realising the box was now empty. He’d used all his tissues earlier. Though it had done nothing in unblocking his sinuses. He looked over at the nearly full waste paper basket and glared. Now he faced getting out of his warm duvet to get another box. That was till the front door opened and closed.

“Felipe I’m home!” Rob shouted out. He put down his briefcase and pulled his winter gear off. Hat, gloves, scarf and big winter coat. “I swear as Game of Thrones like as this may sound. Winter is here.” He smirked. “It was so cold today.” He complained. Felipe pulled the duvet up around him as a chill seemed to fill the room, maybe it was Rob just talking about how cold it was, but he honestly felt cold now as he shivered below the duvet. “Were are you Sunshine?” He asked him.

“In here.” Felipe called out. I was only then he realised how sore his throat was when he tried to speak. It was all croaky and generally sounded like something was wrong with him. Rob clearly heard as he came into the room. His shoulders sagging as he took in the sight of Felipe shivering below the duvet. He sighed, knowing he should’ve taken his lunch break today if only to come back and check on him.

“Oh Felipe.” Rob came into the room and sat next to the Brazilian. Cuddling him tightly. Felipe would have argued that he could have gotten sick doing that. But right now he was just appreciative of the chance to leach some body heat off of Rob. Even with the fire on he was freezing now. “I’m sorry you feel so sick.” He told him as he stroked his hair. “It sucks you do.”

“I felt bad all day.” He sighed. “But I’m feeling a little better in your arms right now.” He admitted. It was true, he could feel himself starting to slowly warm up as he cuddled him tightly. Leaching Rob’s body heat. “How was your day?”

“It was okay. Crazy as ever. The factory was a nightmare of Christmas jumpers and mistletoe today.” Rob shivered. Remembering the terrible jumpers everyone had been wearing as they blended in with the in your face Christmas decorations of Williams. As well as the strategically placed mistletoe he’d spent the best part of the month dodging. Though today the damn stuff was everywhere and he had to be more on his wits than before.

“Aww did you get lucky under the mistletoe?” Felipe asked him. A smirk on his face. Rob blushed a little.

“I ended up under the mistletoe with Claire as we went to get a coffee from the machine at the same time.” He mumbled. Felipe’s eyes went wide.

“Shit. Rob stop hugging me.” He argued. “It’s not a case of I’m worried you’ll pick up my horrible germs. I don’t want Frank’s super secret hit squad missing the shot and hitting me by accident. You know. Because you kissed his daughter.” He nodded. “I mean I still don’t know how Andrew is walking around the factory alive, let alone actually dating Claire. But you? Frank will order the hit.”

“Hilarious.” Rob rolled his eyes as he cuddled his boyfriend. “If you must know she blushed and rushed off before I even realised what happened.” He admitted. Rob had been confused as to why she’d suddenly left without so much of a drink. Till one of the engineers who also wanted a coffee laughed and kissed rob on the cheek mockingly. He suddenly realised why Claire had made her speedy exit.

“Smart woman.” Felipe nodded.

“Oi!” Rob pouted at his boyfriend. “Be nice.” He told him.

“Well look at us.” Felipe chuckled. “Caught under the mistletoe all those years ago at Ferrari and still together now.” He smiled at the memory. Some bright spark, he suspected Stefania though she still verbatim denied any hand the incident to this day, decided to put a sprig of mistletoe above Rob’s office door. He and Rob both got caught under it one day. Rob had just grinned and gave Felipe a romantic kiss. Pouring everything into it so as to make it clear to Felipe, he wanted this. When he pulled away there was a moment before Felipe pulled him down again and their lips clashed together in a passionate kiss. And since then they’d been together. Rob smiled as he remembered the incident too, it really was a sweet memory.

“True Phillip.” He nodded. Teasing Felipe a little knowing he wasn’t a fan of the name all the time.

“Hey I’m sick. You should be nice to me.” Felipe pouted. As if to prove his point Felipe started coughing a lot. Groaning after. “Feel like shit.” He admitted.

“I sorry you do. Is there anything you need?” Rob asked.

“Well…My favourite jumper is upstairs in our room? And I could really do with another box of tissues.” Felipe coughed. Rob jumped up in a flash.

“Say no more. I’ll be back soon.” He left the room. Pulling the door to. He went out into the kitchen and put the kettle on before heading upstairs.

* * *

 

                It was a few minutes later before Rob reappeared in the room. Carrying a tray with two hot chocolates prepared his special way Felipe adored and some mince pies.

“I thought you could do with a drink and a snack.” Rob explained as he put the tray down on the coffee table.  Handing Felipe his favourite jumper to cuddle up in.

“Thank you Rob.” He smiled at him. Glad to have his favourite jumper to cuddle up into under the duvet. As well as the best teddy bear in the world in Rob. “And thank you for the drink as well. It smells so good.

“You’re welcome Felipe.” He then handed Felipe another box of tissues. Which he took gratefully. He blew his nose and threw the tissue into the wastepaper basket. After that Felipe slipped his jumper on as Rob sat down next to him. Pulling Felipe into a cuddle.

“I’m so lucky to have someone like you watching me when I’m sick.” Felipe had a happy smile on his face. “You’re lovely.”

 “Aww, well I want you back to full health. You’re more fun when I can be sarcastic to you.” He told him as he kissed his head. Felipe coughed some more and Rob rubbed his back. “Poor you. I’m sorry you’re sick.” He cuddled him. Trying to think of ways to cheer Felipe up. The two stayed like that as Rob planted a kiss on Felipe’s head. An idea coming into his mind. “What about a Christmas film?”

“Sorry?”

“A Christmas film. To cheer you up.” Rob suggested. He knew Felipe loved Christmas films and all things about the season. So he knew he’d be on board for this.

“Which film?”

“The Grinch.” Rob suggested. Felipe gave him a look. “Oh come on. The Grinch is awesome!”

“Fine. The Grinch it is.” Felipe agreed. A grin on his face. He really did love the film.

* * *

 

                As soon as the Grinch was over Rob sorted out dinner for the pair of them. A simple but lovely chicken soup. Felipe practically scraped the bowl out. Rob was thrilled to see he was starting to look a little more positive. He was sitting up now under the duvet instead of slouching. And he was looking less pale than when he first came in. The two decided more Christmas films where the way forward. And settled down again to enjoy Elf, which Rob swore Felipe would enjoy. It was five minutes into the film before Felipe spoke up.

 “Thank you for cheering me up Rob.” Felipe told him. “The hugs, the food, the films. You’re amazing.” He told him.

“You’re more than welcome.” Rob replied before giving Felipe a kiss.


	17. Christmas Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Historygeek 12 here. Today the Cast of C4F1 are in charge! I quite enjoyed writing this one! Got to love the presenters on Channel 4. Enjoy.

“To Channel 4 F1.” Steve smiled, raising his glass of champagne as he sat at the head of the table, which his C4F1 colleagues were sat around.

“It’s been a great year.” David Coulthard smiled as he held up his glass.

“And with great people.” Mark nodded, his arm around his new wife Ann who he’d brought along to the dinner.

“With great racing.” Susie added, holding up her glass of orange juice. “I couldn’t have asked for a better first year than with you guys.”

“I know it’s been a fun group to work with.” Lee grinned from beside Susie and over at her partner in crime Karun. “Even with him fangirling over Rupert Grint.” She chuckled.

“He was right there! We couldn’t just walk past!” Karun exclaimed. “He’s Rupert Grint.”

“We have a Harry Potter fan in the team clearly.” Steve laughed. “Who can blame him though? Harry Potter is amazing!”

“Alright mate, calm down and decide what you want for dinner.” Mark said, studying the menu in front of him. The entire C4 team were meeting for dinner to celebrate their first successful year and to look forward to Christmas.

Steve smiled and glanced down at the menu. He was very proud of the team and the bond that they’d all struck up. “So Susie, who is Lewis’s teammate for next season?” Eddie asked, a smirk on his face.

“Wow, you lasted a whole twenty minutes before bringing that conversation up.” The Scot replied. Her hand still resting on her stomach. “I’m afraid any knowledge I have, I cannot repeat because that would break the trust I have with my husband.”

Eddie rolled his eyes. “Fine be a good wife.” He huffed.

“Ignore grumpy. I’m sure none of us know how tough it is to have a conflict of interest within a marriage.” Ann said softly.

Susie nodded. “it’s just Eddie being Eddie though.”

“I know, he’s so nosy, isn’t he?” DC smirked.

“I am not.” Eddie pouted, which caused the rest of his colleagues to start laughing. “Okay maybe I am…”

Soon enough the group ordered and the chatter started. They discussed everything from Christmas plans, to next season.

“So,” DC said, smiling as he turned to his Australian friend. “What are you getting the new Mrs for Christmas?” He asked, lowering his voice slightly as Ann was sitting chatting to Lee and Susie.

“What… now she’s my wife I still need to get her Christmas Presents?” He asked, looking rather shocked.

“Well yeah.” Karun nodded. “It’s how you keep them sweet and happy.”

“Nah mate.” Mark shook his head, a smirk on his face. “Annie and I are too happy to need great presents.”

Eddie chuckled. “You’re almost as loved up as the Wolffs.”

“God, are we going to have that awkward on screen chemistry next season again?” Mark asked, winking at Susie. “Toto just seems to tense up when Steve appears. He’s quite chill when you’re not there.”

“Hey… Toto and I get on just fine.” Steve said. Pouting a little.

“Why do you think he isn’t here tonight?” DC asked. “He was probably scared you’d try and kiss him again.” The Scotsman cackled.

“Susie, this isn’t true, is it?” Steve asked, turning to face her, a sad look in his eye.

Susie looked up from where she was chatting with her friends. “What?” She asked, frowning when she saw the upset look on Steve’s face.

“The reason Toto isn’t here, is because he doesn’t like me…”

She shook her head immediately. “That’s not true at all. He likes you as much as he likes any interviewer. He was going to come tonight but he got called to Stuttgart this morning to discuss the new driver issue.”

“That’s a good excuse to not come and deal with Steve!” Eddie chuckled.

“Ignore them Steve.” Lee said. “They’re being idiots as usual.”

Steve nodded and continued to eat his dinner. Feeling a little better since Susie had reassured him that Toto did like him.

*

After an enjoyable dinner, the group settled down in the bar area. “Jealous Susie?” DC smirked as he held up a beer, knowing she couldn’t drink.

“Nope… I’m fine.”

“Liar. Your sad you’re not drunk.” Mark chuckled.

“Oh, shut up.” Ann said. “Susie is carrying her little baby, a feeling only a Mother can express. Trust me, giving up alcohol to be pregnant is nothing.”

“Well said Ann.” Susie smiled, but the men rolled their eyes.

“Honestly, I’ll never understand women.” Eddie shook his head, his arm slung around Steve. “It’s always good to get pissed at Christmas.”

Lee shook her head. “I dare you lot to go and sing karaoke.”

“Come on then boys. Time for some Proclaimers and 500 miles.” DC grinned as he got up, Steve following him.

Ann groaned as she saw Mark going to join them. “Did anyone bring ear plugs?” She asked. “I’ve heard Mark and DC at karaoke and it isn’t good.”

“I’m not joining them this time.” Lee blushed.

“Good.” The older lady smiled.

It wasn’t long before the three of them were chatting about the future but it was soon interrupted by the boys, singing their hearts out.

_“When I wake up, well I know I'm gonna be,”_ David sang out, his hand on his heart with pride.

Mark sang the next line, but not with as much Scottish pride as DC. “ _I'm gonna be the man who wakes up next you,”_

_“When I go out, yeah I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you,”_ Steve and Karun belted out but not in tune.

“Oh god.” Lee winced. “This is terrible.

“It’s dire.” Ann cringed.

Susie shook her head, her hands on her bump. “My child does not need to hear this!”

Yet, regardless of the women’s pleas, the boys continued. Launching into the chorus with full volume and drunkenness.

_“But I would walk 500 miles!” DC screeched as Mark tackled the next line._ “And I would walk 500 more!”

_“Just to be the man who walks a thousand miles,”_ Steve exclaimed, no longer singing now.

_“To fall down at your door!”_ Karun laughed, the song well and truly ruined.

Lee shook her head. “Don’t know about you Susie but I’m ashamed to be Scottish right now.” She groaned, watching as the men took their bows and hugged each other to congratulate each other on their performance.

“I’m more ashamed to be married to Mark.” Ann chuckled. “Let’s at least hope this doesn’t make it on to social media.”

“I hope so.”

*

Throughout the night, DC and Steve indulged in some more karaoke. Entertaining everyone in the pub. Even Eddie was starting to enjoy it. However, by midnight the group were planning on making their way home.

“Would you like a lift Susie?” Ann asked as she was putting her jacket on. Mark was asleep in the seat beside her. His head resting against her back. Clearly having had one too many beers.

“No thank you Ann, Toto’s on his way to pick me up. He just arrived back from Stuttgart so said he’d pick me up on-route.” She smiled.

“Good. I didn’t want you getting at taxi on your own.” She said, kissing her cheek. “Now remember, any questions or fears you can always call me but everything will be fine.” She said softly.

“Thank you, Annie. I really appreciate it.” She smiled, hugging the woman.

“No problem.” She replied, turning to her husband. She slapped his cheek lightly. “Wakey wakey Mark.” She chuckled. “It’s home time.”

“Hmmm…” The Australian mumbled sleepily.

“Home.”

He nodded. “Okay wifey.”

Ann rolled her eyes as she helped him up, but the C4 team did have to laugh as he was dragged out of the pub by his Mrs.

“I do love the Webbers.” Lee giggled, slightly tipsy herself. “They’re funny.”

“They are.” Karun nodded. “Well my taxi’s here, so I’ll see you all in the New Year.”

“Bye.” They smiled, watching as Eddie rushed out to catch a lift with him.

“And then there were four.” Susie chuckled, glancing at the other side of the table where DC and Steve were sitting cuddling one another. “I think we survived a good night Lee.”

“Oh, we did.” She grinned.

It was then Susie spied her husband as he entered the pub, looking slightly tired. “Ah here’s my chauffeur guys. I better be going.” She said as she got to her feet.

“Toto?!” Steve’s head shot up. “Toto’s here?”

The Austrian had just reached the table when Steve jumped up. “Toto! You don’t hate me!” He embraced the man, not sensing him tensing up with fear. “Come, we must sing.”

Before Toto could register what was happening, he was standing on stage with the mad Welshman as he selected a song. “Look I’m good….”

“NO!” Steve grinned. “Duet!”

“I really need to be drunk to sing…”

“Fine, I’ll sing to you.” Steve said, pressing play and grabbing the microphone.

Toto was rather confused. It had been a really long day and he couldn’t quite place the song, well that was until Steve got to the chorus. He watched in horror as he dropped to his knees and spread his arms while singing, “ _And I… will always love you!”_

_“Love you…”_

Toto looked totally shocked and glanced over at his wife, a look of panic on his face. Clearly wanting an explanation as to why Steve was singing a Whitney Houston’s classic love song to him but Susie could only laugh at him as she leaned over to Lee. “Well it wouldn’t be a C4 get together without Steve flirting with my husband.”

“Oh, they are so past the bromance stage.”

“I know! I’m worried!” She laughed, raising her glass of orange juice up. “Merry Christmas Lee, we’re going to need each other. It seems Steve has stolen my man.”


	18. Christmas Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theangelofdarkness here with the latest advent story. Still writing from my sick bed so apologies if this chapter is not up to my usual standards. Today Susie and Claire are in control with the promt Christmas memories. Enjoy!

                “I’m worried about Claire.” Susie didn’t catch what Toto had said at first. She had her head buried in a parenting book one of the women in her parenting class suggested. She looked up from her book to see Toto sigh as he took a seat next to her on the sofa in front of the fire. He had a beer in hand and looked thoughtful as he started off into the flames dancing in the fire.

“Sorry?” Susie asked him as she put her bookmark in and closed the book. Toto turned to face her before repeating himself.

“I’m worried about Claire.” He admitted. Susie frowned.

“Why are you worried about her?”

“She’s not been herself recently.” Toto sighed. “During this whole negotiation over releasing Val from his contract. She’s just not been the Claire I know.” He admitted. It was no secret Mercedes were interested in Val to replace Nico, which meant negotiating with Claire to get him released from his contract. Normally Toto enjoyed negotiating with Claire. She was easily as sharp as he was and her degree in politics came in handy at the negotiation table. She had her father’s eye for business, but she also had a lot of her mother’s fire in her and was hard to push around. Toto often found negotiations with Claire interesting, and if nothing they were a good mental work out. But during this process he saw none of her usual fire. She was quieter than usual with less of her trademark quip. Of course, she was still able to carry out the negotiation. But Toto could see there was something not quite right with her. She wasn’t Claire.

“Probably because you’re trying to steal another one of her Williams babies.” Susie rolled her eyes. “Am I not enough for you Toto?” She joked, though Toto sighed. Not seeing this as a laughing matter.

“Susie I’m serious. I’m worried for her.” Toto told her. And Susie stopped joking, she could see how much this meant to Toto right now from the concerned look on his face. “Her Dad’s still not fully over his battle with pneumonia. Her mum isn’t around anymore to help her. God knows what her brothers are up to these days. And Andrew’s busy trying to get things wrapped up at the factory so he can spend Christmas with her. She’s not got anyone she can turn to right now.” He voiced his concerns. “She’s just not the Claire we all know and love.” He sighed. He’d gotten to know Claire very well during his time at Williams. Working very closely with her, especially towards the end of his time there. Hell he’d been the one to suggest the deputy team principal role to her. And he’d always done his best to support her, no matter what that was. Not that she always needed it. She was one of the loudest voices in the strategy group sometimes as she went toe to toe with the likes of Ferrari and Bernie. Not afraid to take them on and defend the team that bore her name that she was so fiercely loyal to. Perhaps it was a little unprofessional of him to show such leeway to a competitor. But he would always have a soft spot in his heart for Claire. She was like a little sister to him. Which was why he was so worried for her now.

“Okay.” Susie nodded. Seeing just how much this meant to Toto. “So, I come into this how?” She asked. Not quite seeing his plan.

“Susie you’re one of her friends, surely you can convince her to go on a day out or something, do something to help her find her Christmas spirit.” Toto suggested, willing to try anything right now. “Just something to cheer her up.”

“I’ll do my best. But you know Claire. She can be as stubborn as a donkey about some things. If she’s not in the mood, you won’t convince her otherwise.”

“Susie please.” Toto begged. “It might be a lost cause. But could you just try for me?” He asked. Hoping she would say yes. He knew she was likely to let her guard down with Susie more than him.

“Fine. I’ll try.” Susie promised.

“Thank you Liebling.” He smiled at her.

* * *

 

                Claire was busy scanning through a file at her desk at Williams. Trying her best to focus on the details right now, ignoring the loud Christmas music blaring in the corridor and other offices. She could hear people outside starting to get giddier at the prospect of the factory closing for Christmas, and their excitable plans with friends and family for the festive season. Grove was a nightmare winter wonderland right now, with the notable exception of her office. It wasn’t that she was a Grinch. She just didn’t need a constant reminder round her that it was the season to be jolly. She sighed as she put the file down. Yet another revised deal from Toto to get Val out of his contract. She had to give it to him, he was nothing if not persistent. She re read over the deal again, but before she got halfway through there was a knock at the door. Claire looked up. “Come in.” She called out. Surprised to see Susie walk into her office. The blonde smiled as she pulled her coat off and took her bobble hat off her head. Her little baby bump on display after she took her coat off.

“Hi Claire.” Susie gave her a smile. She could see now why Toto was so worried. Claire’s office was bare of any sign of Christmas, not even a Christmas card was in sight. Claire herself wasn’t looking too brilliant either. She looked tired and the usual happy energy despite circumstances was not around her. She looked defeated by everything now. Susie was worried for her friend. Toto was right, this wasn’t Claire.

“Susie what are you doing here?” Claire asked in shock as she got out of her chair to give the woman a hug.

“I’m here to see you of course.” Susie hugged her tightly before she spoke again. “I figured you and I could ditch the factory today, maybe grab a bite to eat in town, and finish out Christmas shopping.” She suggested. Not missing the way Claire sighed.

“I finished mine before we went to Abu Dhabi.” She told her. Which was true, she’d managed to do all her shopping before the season had even finished. And done all her wrapping before the first week in December had finished.

“Well, that’s good.” Susie nodded. She’d honestly expected Claire to jump at the chance to go shopping with her. She scoured her thoughts for something else they could do. “In that case we could go and watch a film at the cinema.” She shrugged. Wondering if she would go for it. Again Claire shook her head.

“There’s nothing on I want to see.”

“Fine.” Susie nodded, starting to get a little put out now with Claire’s lack of Christmas spirit. “We could go to some crappy garden center and laugh at the decorations.” She suggested, knowing some of these places did over the top displays that she and Claire could go and laugh at.

“I hate garden centers.” Claire said bluntly.

“Fine We’ll go and see Santa then.” Susie huffed. Getting annoyed now at Claire’s genuine lack of enthusiasm for everything she suggested. It was like she was trying to make this as painful as possible.

“Really?” Claire raised an eyebrow. Deciding not to point out the ludicrousness of two grown women currently with no children going to see someone who wasn’t even real.

“Claire!” Susie argued. Getting annoyed at the woman now. “Stop being difficult, grab your coat and if nothing else come and grab a festive coffee drink with me!” She pouted. If she hoped her words would inspire something in Claire it seemed to do the opposite as she too started to frown and get annoyed.

“Susie. I’m not in the mood.” She rebutted. Folding her arms across her chest. She couldn’t understand why Susie couldn’t get that she wasn’t in the mood and wanted to be left alone.

“Oh come on Claire you’re seriously being the Grinch of Grove right now.” Susie told her friend.

“I’m not being a Grinch! I just don’t want to go out and do some pointless Christmas activity when I could be doing other things.”

“Oh yeah reading Toto’s deal for Val is so pressing.” Susie rolled her eyes at her friend’s comment. She really was being impossible now. “Come on Claire. I know sometimes it’s like you were perpetually born an adult. But sometimes isn’t it worth growing back down and reliving some Christmas memories?” She asked, looking at Claire. The woman in question gave a noncommittal shrug. “Don’t shrug, just tell me, what’s your favourite Christmas memory as a kid?”

“I don’t have one.” Susie very nearly groaned at the response but stopped herself at the last moment. Getting control of herself before suggesting some things.

“Claire everyone has one, decorating the tree, baking Christmas cookies, dancing around like idiots to Christmas music, kissing that guy you had a huge crush on under the mistletoe after one too many Christmas drinks.”

“Susie I don’t.” Claire shook her head. She honestly didn’t have a single memory like that for Christmas.

“Claire! Seriously stop being so damn difficult and stubborn!” Susie yelled once again. Having enough right now of Claire’s Grinch like attitude. “Everyone has a memory like that! So just tell me yours so we can do something like that and stop you from moping round this office like a female version of Scrooge!”

“Susie I don’t have one! I was sent off to an all-girls Catholic boarding school remember!” Claire yelled back. Susie was taken aback but the realisation suddenly hit her. Claire was right, she was sent to away to a Catholic boarding school. Her run up to Christmas probably wouldn’t have featured the memories she just said. Claire carried on with her explanation. Toning her voice down now. “We didn’t have Christmas music and cookie, or decorating trees. And I don’t even want to know what the Sisters would have done if they found out we’d been kissing boys drunk. Throughout the whole month of December those bloody Nuns kept reminding us Christ was the reason for Christmas. I think the closest I have to a Christmas memory is the long mass we were dragged to on a Friday. And praying in the church that I wasn’t going to become the next virgin Mary. Because that seriously seemed like a threatening possibility to me as a teenager.” She nodded. She always hated the run up to Christmas now thanks to that hellhole school and the damn sisters.

“Claire.” Susie said quietly. Felling so bad for her friend, everyone deserved a good Christmas memory. But it seemed like Claire’s had been stolen from her.

“What Susie.” Claire sighed. Not wanting to argue anymore, she was done arguing now.

“That sucks, that really sucks. Everyone deserves a happy Christmas memory.” She told her quietly. Not missing the way Claire’s shoulders sagged before she nodded and looked at the ground. Susie could totally understand why she’d been so against the festive period now. That was when a thought popped into her head. She grinned at her friend. “Now you definitely have to come with me.”

“Whys that?”

“Because we’re going to create you some Christmas memories.” Susie told her. It was the perfect dose to the lack of Christmas memories, to look back on Christmas memories you needed to create them first. Which is exactly what Susie had planned for Claire now.

“Susie, I appreciate the effort. I really do.” Claire told her friend. “But I have a ton of things to do here. Not just reading Toto’s new deal but I’ve got files to read over, budgets to approve, meetings to plan for the new year. Maybe another time?” Susie rolled her eyes, she wasn’t about to be told no by Claire on this. Knowing exactly what she needed to do, it was a dirty trick. But Claire had left her with no other option. She rubbed her baby bump.

“You hear that Bairn; your Aunt Claire doesn’t want to spend the day with you.” Susie told her bump. Not missing the gasp she heard escape Claire’s lips.

“Hey. Don’t use my unborn niece of nephew against me like that!” She warned Susie.

“I’m sorry Bairn, clearly your Aunt is being all mean.” Susie told her bump. Trying hard not to smirk right now. “I know you can kick in disappointment all you want. But I don’t think that’s going to change her mind.”

“Fine!” Claire cracked and Susie cheered. “Give me ten minutes to get ready.”

“Aww, Bairn’s kicking all happy now.” Susie gave Claire a smug smile.

“Don’t push it Susie.”

* * *

                Susie did indeed spend the afternoon with Claire helping to create some Christmas memories. They’d gone back to Susie’s place, singing along to rubbish Christmas songs on the way. Once there they did as Susie suggested. They decorated the Christmas tree, they baked some Christmas cookies, and they’d danced around to Christmas songs. Susie had watched as Claire loosened up as time went on, finding herself enjoying the activities more and joining in a lot more. Slowly it seemed she got back her smile and energy that had been missing from her office. Susie was glad to see she was getting back to being herself after everything. And when he came back from the office Toto was shocked and happy to see her transformation too. It was nearly nine o-clock when there was a knock on the door. “I think that’ll be my ride.” Claire told the Wolffs. She’d asked Andrew to come and get her after indulging in one too many Christmas whiskeys with Toto as they watched a Christmas film together. She wasn’t drunk by any stretch of the imagination. But she was definitely tipsy. “Thank you for everything.” She told them both as she gave them an individual hug. “This was what I needed.”

“Good. I’m glad to hear it.” Susie nodded. “Don’t forget to take your cookies home.”

“They’re by the door already.” She smiled.

“Aww, you thought of everything.” Susie gave her a hug as there was another knock at the door.

“I’m coming Andrew.” Claire rolled her eyes. Wondering why Susie or Toto hadn’t gone to get the door. She grabbed her coat and bag as well as the cookies before answering the door. Sure enough Andrew was standing there with a smile on his face.

“About time.” He teased. “Ready to go then Claire?”

“Wait a second!” Susie called out before the pair could do anything else. “I think you two better look up.” She smirked. Confused as to what she meant, Claire looked up, and sure enough over the threshold of the door was a sprig of mistletoe. Claire suddenly remembered the last one of Susie’s memories, _kissing that guy you had a huge crush on under the mistletoe after one too many Christmas drinks._ “Well.” She smirked. “We’re waiting.”

“Susie seriously?” Claire looked at her before turning to face Andrew. “Honestl…” She didn’t get the chance to finish her sentence as Andrew pulled her into a deep kiss. Claire couldn’t think for a moment. She didn’t care that she could hear Toto wolf whistling in the background, or Susie’s comment along the lines of _if only the nuns could see you now_. She was too focused on the man who was holding her in his arms. Whose lips were on hers now. Eventually the two pulled apart and Andrew smiled at her.

“What? It’s tradition Claire. Kissing under the mistletoe. And it’s a fun memory.” He smirked. Claire nodded in agreement. Andrew and Susie were right, Christmas memories were a lot of fun. Especially when they involved you kissing the man you loved under the mistletoe.


	19. A Traditional Christmas Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Historygeek12 here. Today's chapter sees multiple characters getting involved. Enjoy.

Carmen smiled as she and Jolyon entered their local garden centre, hand in hand and smiles on their faces. It was the first year they were spending Christmas together and the pair needed to get a tree and some baubles. “What colour of tree should we get?” Carmen asked. “I quite like the white ones or a black one?”

“We could always get a black one and put lots of yellow baubles on it.” He teased, but he was met with a warning glance.

“No, we’re not decorating it in Renault colours.”

“Fine.” He chuckled. “Let’s just get a traditional green one then.”

“You and your traditional things.” She rolled her eyes. “If it’s not having a proper turkey dinner, it’s needing to have a green tree.”

“Hey,” Jolyon grinned, raising an eyebrow at her. “I’m an English lad through and through and things need to be done properly.”

She nodded, her long blonde hair falling over her shoulders. “Okay, we’ll get a green tree.”

“Thank you.”

She smiled and led him over towards the trees. She wanted this Christmas to be perfect because she could tell how much Jolyon loved the holiday. She’d dressed in a pair of grey skinny jeans with a pair of black wedge boots with fur cuffs and she’d teamed this with a beige coat that enhanced her skin and hair tones. Jolyon followed her, wondering how he’d gotten so lucky.

“Hmm,” She said, studying the sizes of the trees. “Which one do you think?”

“I quite like the one with pinecones on the branches.” He admitted. “Or the one with the fake snow.”

“Maybe…” She replied, flipping her hair over her shoulder. “What about the pink one?”

“We just had this discussion… We’re getting a green one!”

The woman rolled her eyes. “It was worth a try.” She sighed. “I think it has to be the one with pinecones, the fake snow just looks cheap.”

“So, are we agreed on the green tree with pinecones then?” He smirked.

She turned her head to look at him, a warning look in her eye. “Yes, we are and if you mention your green tree again we’re getting the pink one.”

Jo laughed as he picked up the box, which length wise was just taller than him. “It’ll be nice trust me. We just need to get some nice tinsel and baubles.”

“Yes, but we need a colour scheme.” Carmen replied, starting to admire the different sets of baubles that were available.

“Well…” A voice said, making both Carmen and Jolyon freeze in surprise. “What do we have here? Two Renault drivers out buying a tree together…”

Carmen spun around quickly, coming face to face with none other than Susie Wolff. “We can explain.” Carmen said quickly, glancing nervously at Jolyon.

“Is what your trying to say is that you and Jolyon have been secretly dating for the entire season and are celebrating Christmas together, even though you denied this last week in Abu Dhabi, to my face.” Susie smiled sweetly.

Carmen groaned as her shoulders dipped a little. “Yes, Jolyon and I are a couple and we’re spending the holiday together.”

“That’s sweet.” She grinned. “I’m happy for you both.”

Jolyon nodded, smiling as he wrapped an arm around Carmen, while keeping the box balanced in his other arm. “So, what are you doing here?” He asked her.

Susie rolled her eyes. “Toto and I came in to get some tinsel and mistletoe. But, Toto said he’d go and get the tinsel about twenty minutes ago, and I can’t find him now.”

“Ah the joys of having a partner!” Carmen giggled.

“Tell me about it.”

“Susie!” A voice called and the three glanced down the aisle to see Toto coming towards them. He had a strand of tinsel around his neck and a Santa hat on his head. “Would you believe they said I was too old to go and see Santa?”

The Scot internally groaned. “Here’s some advice for you Carms. Don’t ever get married. They get weirder and weirder every year.”

“I’m not weird.” Toto pouted. “Just getting into the Christmas spirit, right Jo?” He nudged the driver.

“Right.” Jolyon nodded. “You’re still hungover from the Christmas party, aren’t you?” He chuckled, noticing the signs.

“Yes. So, I probably don’t know what I’m saying or doing.”

Susie shook her head. “So, have you settled on the purple and silver baubles then?” She asked, seeing Carmen pick up the decoration set.

“I have. I don’t care what Mr-Traditional-I-Need-A-Green-Tree thinks.” She chuckled. “This is my tree too.”

“Exactly.” Susie smiled as the pair headed towards the checkout.

The four were standing in the queue deep in conversation. It was easy to see Santa’s Grotto nearby, with the line of excited kids. “It won’t be long till your taking your Wolff Cub to see Santa.” Jo said to Susie.

“I know.” She grinned, her hand on her stomach. “Just a few years.”

“You’re really beginning to show. You must be getting more excited-“ Carmen was cut off, due to a loud groan from Toto.

“What?” The three turned to look at him, but he could only point at Santa’s Grotto.

Coming out of the small wooden hut were Lewis and Nico, with Alaia between them. Both were smiling and happy. “So, it is true…”

“What is?” Carmen frowned.

“They’re together.”

Of course they’d all heard the rumours, but no one had really assumed they were true. Toto had put it to the back of his mind, assuming it was a tabloid report but this really did conform it for him. He made his way over to them, hoping he didn’t startle them.

“Uncle Toto!” The little girl clapped her hands. “How are ou?”

“Hello Sweetheart,” He tickled her cheek. “I’m fine, how are you?”

“I’m good! Daddy and Vati took me to see Santa! I got a present. I was a good girl this year!” She beamed.

“That was nice of them.” He smiled, glancing up at his driver and newly retired driver, giving them a knowing look.

“Yes!”

The Austrian smiled. “I only came in to get tinsel and here I am finding out about two newly formed couples.” He smirked.

Lewis and Nico glanced at each other before looking over at Jolyon and Carmen, who waved back. “So, you are together right?” Toto asked quietly.

Lewis and Nico nodded. “We are.”

“Congratulations.” He smiled, hugging them both. “I’ve very happy for you.”

They smiled. “Thanks Toto. Now if you don’t mind we need to go and pick out a new Christmas tree.” Nico said.

“We should get a black one.” Lewis grinned. “And be minimalistic.”

“No!” Jolyon exclaimed across the room. “A traditional green one!”

“Will you shut up about your traditional green tree or I’m not dressing up for you tonight.” Carmen said with a devilish wink.

“Fine. I’ll be good.” He pouted.


	20. I Want to Build a Snowman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Historygeek12 here. Tonight the McLaren boys are in charge. Enjoy!

Stoffel was just settling down for the night. He was in his small apartment in Oxford, happy at the thought of heading home to Belgium tomorrow. He was switching his alarm clock off so he could sleep in tomorrow when there was a loud bang, unmistakably the sound of something hitting his window.

He walked over to the window cautiously and pulled back the curtains to reveal a lump of snow sticking to his window. Down below he could just make out the shape of two familiar figures. His friends and teammates, Jenson and Fernando. He groaned before opening the window. “What are you two doing?”

“Getting your attention!” Jenson shouted back.

“And you couldn’t have called me like a normal person?”

“What? And waste the snow?” He chuckled. “I don’t think so.”

Stoffel rolled his eyes, not quite believing how immature two thirty year olds could be. “Well, what do you want?”

“Dinner and drinks.” Fernando said. “Now come on. This is the last time we have to get you drunk.” He chuckled.

“I’ll be right down.”

Jenson and Fernando stood by the door, waiting eagerly, a snowball in each hand. As soon as Stoffel stepped out they pelted him, leaving him drenched in snow. The Belgian raised an eyebrow before brushing the snow off. “Well, thank you for that. Are you sure you haven’t had a drink already?”

“No. We’re sober.” Jenson nodded.

“Okay.”

“So, ready to go?” Fernando asked, moving closer to the young man and pulling his beanie hat down so it covered the tops of his ears.

“Yes ready.” He nodded.

The three set off for the little restaurant they quite often used for a quick bite to eat but as it was nearly Christmas they decided they needed a night out. “The snow isn’t that deep. I thought we could build a snowman.” Fernando pouted.

“Mate, this is England. We don’t get snow like Austria.” Jenson chuckled.

“Well I’m disappointed.”

“Shut up mate.”

“You two sound like a pair of old men.” Stoffel said suddenly. “Bickering and moaning about the weather. You’re like Ron.”

“You watch your mouth young man.” Jenson laughed, throwing another snowball at him. “We may be idiots but you should still respect your elders.”

“Elders?”

“Yes, Fernando and I are old now.”

“Right…” Stoffel nodded. Still following them into town. Sometimes he wondered if he was crazy for agreeing to go out with them.

*

“Ha. Ha.” Jenson pointed at Stoffel, his arm lazily slung round Fernando. “You can’t drink like us.” He laughed. “We’re the champions.”

“I’m not disputing that.” Stoffel nodded, taking a sip of his coke. Since he was flying tomorrow he didn’t feel like getting drunk.

“Don’t worry we’ll work on you. So, when you’re World Champ you’ll be fine for the drinking contest against Kimi.”

Stoffel’s eyes went wide. “I don’t want to try and out drink him. My liver might never forgive me.” He exclaimed. He’d heard rumours and he really didn’t fancy trying to outdrink the Finn.

“Well.” Fernando stated, swaying slightly. “I’m done for the night. I think we should escort the young one back to his flat.”

“The young one? He ain’t that young. We’re just as young.” Jenson declared as he stood up. “Don’t you agree Mr Vandoorne?”

“Eh yeah…” He nodded.

The three McLaren drivers made their way down the road. Jenson and Fernando had their arms linked. _“Walking in a Winter Wonderland…”_ Jenson sang to himself.

Fernando grinned. _“_ _Caminando en un paraíso invernal…”_

Stoffel internally groaned. They were like the drunk Dad’s that were out to humilate their son.

“Stoffy!” Fernando said. “Let’s build a snowman. I like to create memories and since Jense is leaving us, we should do something memorable.”

“And building a snowman is memorable?”

“Yep.”

Before Stoffel got the chance to object, Fernando pulled a pair of black gloves on to his hands and started to roll the snow into a ball, rolling it around until it became bigger and bigger. “I’ll make the head.” Jenson said, coping what his teammate was doing.

“You two are big kids at heart.”

“We are.” Jenson laughed. “How are you just noticing? Did you not see Fernando playing football with a stone?”

“Yes, I saw that.”

“Well stop talking and come and help us with the snowman.”

Eventually Stoffel gave in and helped the two of them build the snowman. He found some twigs for arms and inserted them before going hunting for some stones. “it’s really taking shape.” Jenson smiled.

“It is. He looks good.” Fernando agreed. “We’ll put my scarf on him once Stoffel has some eyes and nose for him.”

“I’m looking but the snows deep!” He complained.

“Stop moaning.”

Stoffel rolled his eyes and quickly came over with enough stones to create a face. “There we go. Happy now Nando?”

“Very.” He grinned. He then turned to one of the ladies walking past. “Excuse me, could you please take our photo?”

“Fernando….” Stoffel mumbled as the woman came over to take the photo on his phone.

“Oh, come on son, relax.” He pulled him and Jenson into the photo so the snowman was in the middle.

“Say Christmas.” The lady smiled as she snapped the photo. “It looks good.” She told them before handing the phone back.

“Thank you.” Jenson told her before glancing down at the photo. It was a lovely Christmas scene. “We need to put this on Instagram.”

Fernando nodded as he uploaded it. “Night out with the McLaren boys and our new friend Frosty! Made with love by me, @JensonButton22 and @SVandoorne! Happy Christmas!”

Stoffel smiled and reposted the photo. Despite complaining for most of the night, deep down he’d actually had a good festive time.   


	21. A Festive Parade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theangelofdarkness here with the latest chapter. Today the Red Bull drivers are teaming up with the Toro Rosso boys to bring you a story all about the winter solstice. A happy solstice/Yule if you do celebrate. This event is actually based off of the Burning of the Clocks in my hometown of Brighton. I'm gutted I missed it this year! Enjoy the story guys.

                “Okay, so for the uneducated among us please explain what we’re up to?” Max asked as he looked at the piles of craft stuff in front of them. Dan had called him up and insisted that Max came to his place, apparently the Australian wouldn’t take no for an answer, so that was how Max found himself here. He wasn’t the only one Dan had roped into this festive hell as Daniil and Carlos were also here. All apparently none the wise on what Dan had planned for them. They were all worried for what he had planned for them. They’d all seen Jev’s updates during this month about just what Dan had been up to. So they were concerned he now wanted them to be a part of his festivities.

“We’re making lanterns for burning of the clocks.” Dan beamed at all of them. Looking forward to such a creative activity. He wasn’t sure the other members of his Red Bull family were though. Danni looked at him with a confused look on his face, Carlos to his credit actually looked interested in whatever he was suggesting they do. Max however rolled his eyes at the mere suggestion of something so childish. Dan often wondered how it was the youngest member of the team often acted like the oldest among them.

“Burning of the clocks?” Danni asked him

“Yep, burning of the clocks. Every year in the city there’s huge parade where people marched along with their homemade lanterns down to the beach. There their lanterns are collected by people and thrown onto a pile. Then once the last lantern is put on the pile it’s set alight and there’s an amazing firework display to follow. It’s all to celebrate the winter solstice today.” Dan explained.

“Sounds like fun. And we’re making our lanterns for this?” Carlos asked him.

“That’s the plan. I figured it would be a lot of fun.” He nodded. “I enjoy doing it each year. And I figured it would be nice to do something as a family.”

“Well I’m up for it if everyone else is.” Danni nodded. Three sets of eyes turned to Max.

“Seriously? Is this even up for debate?” He asked.

“Nope. You’re doing it.” Dan grinned at him. Max groaned loudly, reminding Dan more of the teenager he was than the old man he acted like sometimes. “That’s the spirit Max. Come on. We only have a few hours for the lanterns to dry before the parade.” Dan told them as they all got down to work. The four of them worked quickly to create their lanterns for that night out of the tiny wooden sticks and layers of PVA covered tissue paper. Danni had been the most creative out of them, attempting to make a star lantern. Though it was a little crudely done, on the whole it was a great looking lantern. Dan was impressed with Danni’s efforts. Carlos had gone with a simple cube lantern that he decorated with doodles of each of their faces on a side of the cube. Dan chuckled at the grinning face for him, though Max hadn’t appreciated the little joke dummy Carlos gave him in his drawing.

“I’m only a few years younger than you. Remember Carlos.” He argued.

“Still younger.” Carlos grinned. Max had done his best to make a simple square based pyramid lantern, not wanting to go with theatrics like his fellow junior Red Bull drivers. Dan rolled his eyes.

“You can’t even decorate it a little bit Max?” He asked. “Not even a clock on there?” Dan’s lantern was a clock-face once he’d added in the marks he needed to. He was so proud of his efforts, normally stuff like this wasn’t his forte. But right now he was so thrilled with the results of what he’d been able to produce.

“No. I can’t.” Max argued. Resisting the whole idea of this crazy event, he really didn’t want to do this right now.

“Suit yourself then.” Dan sighed as he went back to his lantern.

* * *

 

“Ready for the parade then?” Dan asked the three of them. Night had fallen quickly as was expected on Solstice, and the four drivers soon found themselves assembling with the other members of the public at the start of the parade route. They’d all wrapped up against the elements, though some were more wrapped up that others. Daniel was in a super thick coat, warm plush mittens, a fluffy hat, and a big scarf. Compared to Danni who was in a comfy jacket and a hat, finding the English winter much milder than a Russian one. Max was still yet to fully embrace the solstice spirit, though Dan hoped once the parade got going to Dutchman would join in. While Carlos looked thrilled to be here, getting very into it.

“Doesn’t matter if I say no. I’m still doing it.” Max pointed out.

“Too right you are. It’ll be fun. You’ll see.” Carlos laughed as he lit the candle to be put in his lantern. Danni and Dan did the same with their lantern. Being careful that the candle wouldn’t cause his lantern to catch light too early. Max sighed and lit his candle too, figuring it was better to get this over with sooner rather than later. Very soon after that the parade kicked off, snaking through the town as Dan promised. A trail of bright beautiful lights brightening the dark night as they made their way through town. There was a samba band ahead of them giving the whole parade a carnival feel as they went along. Dan was happily dancing round to the whole thing, trying to remember the dance moves Felipe had taught him in Brazil and failing miserably. He wasn’t the only one dancing, as the parade wore on both Danni and Carlos got into the spirit too and joined him. The route was lined both sides with people. Often they were four of five deep with people. Trying to get a view of the parade. As the parade went further along Max had to admit. It was spectacular. Some people were dressed up with snowflake lanterns attached to their backs. Their lights were battery operated. And one group even combined their efforts to make a snaking dragon. Max was impressed and could see why this was such a big deal now. He started to loosen up and enjoy himself. Tapping his toes along to the Samba music in front. Dan caught him and grinned like a Cheshire cat.

“Having a good time?” Dan asked his team mate. Shouting to be heard over the commotion of the cheering crowd and Samba band.

“Yes!” Max shouted back at him. Finally cracking a smile.

“Good.” Dan replied as they carried on in the parade. Getting into it now. 

“This is amazing! The cities alive and so vibrant.” Carlos announced as he walked by a woman who had made a skirt out of tissue and wooden sticks. The lights adding something to the Victorian skirt idea.

“I love this event.” Dan admitted.

“Same.” Danni could only agree.

* * *

 

                It seemed like it was too soon when they finally got to the parades end point at the beach. Here though the team who organised the event had gone all out. There was a large tower of scaffolding that had been decorated with the same material their lanterns had been made out of, clearly rigged up with pyrotechnics. Either side of this tower were two holding pens for the lanterns, with the plan being to light those up at some point during the display. A large speaker played out the sound of a ticking clock to announce them all in. The boys all blew out their candles in their lanterns before lining up behind everyone to hand their lanterns over. There was a platform with half a dozen people on. Running lanterns over to people to put on the bonfire. The four drivers waited patiently before handing their lanterns over to one of the people. The four of them moved away from the platform to give everyone else the opportunity to hand over their lanterns.

“Well this is it.” Dan grinned as he watched the last person hand over their lantern eventually. It was run over to one of the holding pens and the show began. The ticking stopped as new age music started playing, soon the organisers came out with the fire clubs, walking over to the two holding pens and setting alight to the lanterns. A great cheer went up among the crowd as the lanterns were set alight.

“Aww. Bye bye lantern.” Dan heard Carlos say next to him. After everyone was back to safety the fireworks in the scaffolding begun. The four of them watched in awe as the fireworks squealed into the night. Lighting up the sky with a brilliant boom and a shower of sparks. Every colour appeared in the sky as they craned their necks skyward to watch them. Max was in awe of them. He loved fireworks so much, so to see them now was really the perfect end to this whole thing. He may have been resistant about this event this morning. But now he could see why Dan had been so desperate to do it. It really was amazing. Eventually though the finale lit up the sky and the show was over. A huge cheer and round of applause went up among the crowd for the organisers.

“That was amazing.” Danni announced to them all as he clapped. The four began to make their way home once the commotion had died down.

“So do you want to do it again next year?” Dan asked them all.

“Of course I do.” Carlos nodded. “My lantern next year is going to be even better.”

“I’m up for it.” Danni nodded. “This was a lot of fun.” He looked to Max. “And what about you Max. Are you in?” Max looked at the three of them and smiled. Nodding happily.

“Just try and stop me.”


	22. Packing and presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theangelofdarkness here with the next chapter of the Advent story. Today Jarmen AKA Jolyon and Carmen are in charge with the prompt packing and presents. I hope you enjoy it.

Jolyon knocked on the door and waited patiently outside Carmen’s apartment in Enstone. Foolishly it must be said, he’d agreed to help Carmen with getting to the airport today. She was due to fly out to Spain to spend Christmas with her family before coming back to gear up for the new season alongside him and Nico Hulkenberg. Though right now she was taking her sweet time getting to the door. Jolyon knocked again. “Carmen. It’s me. Come on, open up.” He could hear some movement in the apartment.

“Coming!” Carmen called out her voice muffled by the door. Moments later it swung open and Carmen was standing there, smiling at Jolyon. “Hi Jo. Thank you for this.” She gave him a tight hug. “Everything’s just been so manic right now a helping hand is probably what I need.” She admitted.

“That’s okay. Hey I live in the UK and I still think going home for Christmas is hectic.” He replied as he pulled out of her hug and came into her apartment.

“How are your Christmas plans going?” She asked as she made her way towards her room. “Sorry I’m sorting some things out, but feel free to follow so we can chat.” She smiled at Jo. He flowed Carmen, taking in her apartment. It was very Carmen, the perfect mix of sleek sophistication and charm. Each room leaving you guessing what the next one looked like. A little like Carmen he found. Always leaving you guessing what she was going to do next.

“That’s okay.” He told her. “I’m going tomorrow to see my family for Christmas. It should be nice. I’m so looking forward to spending time with my brother.”

“Aww I’m glad. Send my love to your dad and brother.” Carmen smiled. She did love the Palmer men, they were always lovely to her at races. A true family of gentlemen. Carmen entered her room with Jolyon following behind. Though the Brit froze at the door.

“Jesus Carms we need to call the police! Someone’s burgled your room!” Scattered around her room right now was about a months’ worth of clothes, Christmas cards, toiletries, and Christmas presents for all her family. Essentially the room looked as if a festive bomb had hit it, with a few clothing grenades thrown in for good measure. Jolyon looked around, shocked that this mess was caused by one woman. He looked at the blonde but Carmen simply looked back as if there was nothing wrong with her quest for the perfect Christmas wardrobe.

“Ha ha.” Carmen rolled her eyes at her team mates comment. “You do know I’m still in the middle of packing.”

“I can see that Carmen.” Jo nodded. “They can see that from space.”

“It’s not that bad Jo.” Carmen sighed. She had to admit. Her room had suffered with clothes everywhere as well as presents. But Jo was really being way too over dramatic about this whole thing. Most of this would probably end up in her suitcase anyway. He was worrying about nothing.

“It really is.” Jo nodded. Looking stunned still at the room. Carmen always seemed to put together. Little did he know it seemed. “I need a drink.” He shook his head. “Be thankful I’m driving otherwise I’d be raiding your alcohol cupboard to get through this.”

“What?” Now it was Carmen’s turn to look shocked. “Jo you’re not helping me pack.”

“Carmen, you need to be at the airport soon. I’m going to have to help if we’re doing this in time.”

“Not a chance.” She shook her head.

“You said it yourself, you needed a helping hand.”

“Jo, you’re not helping me pack.” Carmen argued. Though she knew this was a pointless argument. Jo was so stubborn. Once he had his mind set on something, he wouldn’t be easily swayed. Like now.

“This isn’t open for debate Carms. You need help to sort…This out.” He indicated to the mess in her room. “Now I’m grabbing myself a coffee. I’ll be gone for five minutes. So if I were you I’d use these five minutes to throw your underwear and anything else you may not want me knowing you have into your suitcase.” He told her. He moved back towards her kitchen. Not missing the sound of Carmen frantically trying to throw some things into her suitcase.

* * *

 

Carmen managed to pack her underwear, toiletries, pyjamas and shoes before Jo came back in the room with two cups. A no nonsense cup of coffee for Carmen, while he’d opted for a cup of tea. Carmen always kept a stash of his favourite tea in her cupboard for him even though she didn’t drink the stuff. “Here you go coffee fanatic. One cup of super strong coffee.”

“Thank you Jo.” Carmen smiled as she put her trousers, dresses and skirts in the suitcase before taking the mug. She tool an appreciative sip, prefect as always whenever Jo made a drink.

“Wow, it’s impressive how much packing you could do when threatened with me going through your wardrobe.” Jo smirked.

“Don’t ruin the moment.” She told him. Having a sip of coffee. Jo couldn’t miss the way her shoulder’s relaxed though as she enjoyed the drink.

“Feeling calmer now?” He asked.

“A little.” She nodded, one of the reasons she was still in this state with packing was she’d gotten overwhelmed by it all. Now however she was a lot calmer about it, mostly thanks to Jolyon.

“Glad to hear it. Now stop worrying. We have time.” He smiled as she put her mug down to give him a hug.

“Thank you Jo.” She sighed. “Seriously. You’re amazing for helping me out like this.” Jo hugged her back.

“It’s okay. Come on. We can do this.” Between the two they managed to squeeze the t-shirts, jumpers, Christmas presents, cards and extras into her suitcase before zipping it shut. The room now looked a lot less messy and they were still making good time. Jo smiled at Carmen though she was mentally moving onto the next task already.

“Right. Hand luggage next.” She prompted herself. Jo reached up onto her bed and grabbed her passport. Remembering it was on the bed from earlier when he’d been helping.

“Don’t forget your passport.” He told her. She grinned as she took the small booklet off of him.

“Passport. Check.”

* * *

 

“So. I guess this is goodbye.” Carmen told Jo as they stood in departures. She’d checked herself in and was about to go through security. This was her last chance to say goodbye to Jo. The two made it to the airport with everything Carmen needed on time as well. She wouldn’t lie. She probably wouldn’t have managed if Jo hadn’t been there to help. “Have a great Christmas. And a Happy New Year too. And I’ll see you when I get back.”

“See you when you get back.” Jo agreed. Giving the woman a quick hug again. “Say hello to your family for me. And stay out of trouble.”

“I always do.” Carmen feigned innocence.

“Oh I almost forgot!” He pulled a small square package out from the inside of his coat. “I may have got you a little something. To say Merry Christmas.” He smiled. Handing the crudely wrapped gift to Camren. She looked at it, totally shocked.

“Jo. That’s sweet of you. But I thought we agreed no Christmas presents. I didn’t get you anything.” She admitted.

“It’s only a small thing Carms. Open it now though. I think they might get a little shitty at security if you try to take a wrapped gift through there.” He admitted. He had no idea if they would or not, but he wanted to see Carmen open the gift. Nodding Carmen tore the wrapping off eagerly to see a small photo frame with one of her favourite photos of her and Jo in it. The two of them were in their Renault shirts pulling ridiculous faces. She was poking her tongue out, the cheekiest look on her face while Jo behind was trying to pull his best freaky face. It wasn't exactly the most attractive photo of the pair of them. Though whenever she looked at the photo she always wanted to laugh. Remembering the moment.

“Oh Jo.” She launched herself at the driver again. Pulling him into a tight hug. “That’s so sweet. Thank you.” She told him before pulling away when she realised she had to go soon.

“I’m glad you like it.” Jo beamed. “Now go. Seriously. Enjoy Christmas with your family. I’ll see you in the New Year.” Carmen nodded. But not before standing on tiptoes and planting a sweet kiss on Jo’s lips. Pulling away eventually and smiling at him. Jo could see the sparkle in her eyes as she hugged the photo close to herself.

“See you in the New Year. Merry Christmas Jo.” She stole a quick kiss before heading off towards security, leaving a stunned Jo in his place.

“Merry Christmas Carmen.” He whispered eventually. Bringing his hand up to his lips.


	23. A Family Dinner and a Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Historygeek12 here. This is my last chapter of this advent story. I've seriously enjoyed working with theangelofdarkness to produce this story. I really hope you've enjoyed what we've managed to create. It's certainly given my the opportunity to write about different characters and ships that I've never tackled before. So, all that's left for me to say is thank you for reading and I wish you a Happy Christmas and all the best for 2017. 
> 
> Today's chapter sees the Wolffs, James and Niki in charge. It is a continuation from a story theangelofdarkness wrote last year. I just loved the prompt so much. Enjoy!

Toto took a deep breath as he glanced around his bedroom, checking it was as neat and tidy as could be. Following a successful dinner last year between his parents and Susie, he had made the bold move of asking her to dinner and to stay the night. He was nervous but excited to see her. During the year, they were both in the UK, with Susie working on her racing career and he studying at university. However, for Christmas he was at home in Switzerland and thankfully, Susie’s parents always celebrated the holiday in Switzerland too. He was glad she wasn’t that far away.

“Son?” James poked his head into the room without knocking and pulling the boy from his thoughts. “Are you okay? You’ve been up here for a while.”

“Dad!” Toto exclaimed. “You can’t just come in without knocking once Susie’s here!”

A smirk formed on James’s lips. “Hoping to get some action then?” He chuckled, watching as his son shot him a deathly glare.

“No. She is my girlfriend and I don’t want you barging in if she’s getting dressed or something!” He replied.

“Fine. I’ll be good.”

“Thank you.” Toto nodded, tensing up when he saw that she was due to arrive in ten minutes.

James walked up behind him and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “Relax Toto. Everything is going to be okay. I promise.” He told the boy, remembering how they’d had a very similar conversation last year.

“Okay.” He nodded. Moving to fix the cushions on the bed as James rolled his eyes. Clearly nothing was going to put Toto’s mind to ease.

 

It wasn’t long before the doorbell rang, startling Toto. “She’s here Toto!” Niki called from the kitchen, where he was preparing dinner for them all. He had seen Susie a few times throughout the year and he was looking forward to seeing her again. It was clear just how smitten Toto was with her.

“I know Papa!” He replied, quickly checking himself in the mirror. He was dressed in a pair of black trousers and a navy blue knitted jumper. Different from his usual casual look, but he wanted to impress.

“We’ll be in the kitchen.” James nodded at him.

Toto took a breath before heading down the hallway to answer the door. His eyes lit up when he saw Susie standing there, clutching a present and wearing a lovely black knee-length coat. “Hello Toto.” She smiled, stepping inside slightly to give him a kiss.

“Hi Liebling. Come in out of the cold.” He told her before helping her remove her jacket. As he hung it up he couldn’t help but smile at the sight of his girlfriend. She was wearing a black skirt with tights, a turquoise coloured sleeveless top with a black cardigan and a pair of black angle boots.

“Something smells good.” She grinned at him.

“Papa’s been in the kitchen all day.” He nodded. “No doubt making something tasty.”

“I almost forgot.” She giggled, handing him the present. “Merry Christmas.”

A goofy smile spread across his face. “Thank you, Liebling.” He kissed her forehead. “You’ll get your present later.”

She nodded and followed him into the main part of the house, taking in all the family photos of toddler Toto. “Papa, Dad, Susie’s here.”

James was the first to emerge from the kitchen, already clutching a glass of wine. “Hello my dear, how are you?” He smiled, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

“I’m well, how are you?”

“I’m fine, thank you.” He nodded, watching as Toto tried to open a bottle of wine. “Son, you do know there is one open in the kitchen, right? You’re embarrassing yourself trying to open that one.”

Toto groaned. “Dad you promised you wouldn’t do this!”

James chuckled as Niki came into the room. “Susie! How lovely to see you. I hope my son and other half have been treating you well.” He told her, glancing at the two men.

“They have, apart from bickering.” She winked.

“I swear that’s all they do.”

Susie smiled, not noticing the colour of her boyfriend’s cheeks go from pink to crimson. As much as he loved his parents they really were embarrassing sometimes.

*

After a delicious dinner, the family sat around the table, resting. “That was delicious Niki. Even better than last year.” Susie smiled, her hand resting on her stomach.

“Thank you. I’m glad you enjoyed it.” Niki replied. “But I think now we should open some presents.”

“Uh…” Toto stammered. “Yeah… I just need to go and get Susie’s. I left it in my room.”

“Okay, don’t be too long, we are all dying to see what you got her.” James teased, not noticing how on edge his son seemed right now.

Susie watched as he rushed out of the room before turning to Niki. “Would you like a hand to tidy up?”

“That would be lovely.” He nodded.

As the two disappeared into the kitchen, James sat at the table, frowning as five minutes’ past and Toto didn’t return. He got to his feet and slowly headed upstairs. He checked Toto’s room to find it empty. “Toto?” James called from the landing but there was no reply.

It was only when he heard mumbling he opened the bathroom door. His eyes widened when he saw Toto standing in front of the mirror with a ring in his hand, his eyes closed. “Susie… this last year… No…. Susie, from the moment we got together I’ve loved…” Toto sighed and looked down at the ring. Unaware of his Dad behind him.

“You’re going to propose…”

The young boy spun around immediately, freezing in his Dad’s glare. “Yeah… I just don’t know how to now…”

“What do you mean?” James enquired, folding his arms across his chest.

“Well, I was going to take Susie a walk after dinner and ask her down by the lake but now I’m going to have to do it in front of you and Papa, because it’s the only present I’ve got her.” He admitted, still not making eye contact.

“Son,” James put his hand on his shoulder. “Go and take Susie a walk. I’ll deal with Niki. It sounds romantic the way you want to do it.”

“Really?” Toto asked, meeting his gaze.

“Really.”

 

“I thought we were opening presents.” Niki huffed as James kept him cornered in the kitchen. “There better be a good reason we’re not.”

“Oh, there is.” James grinned. “But I can’t tell you what it is.”

Niki sighed. “You’re so annoying.”

“You love me really.” James blew him a kiss, a cheeky smile still on his face.

“Suppose I do.” Niki rolled his eyes.

James smiled and took Niki’s hand, leading him to their conservatory. “Look down there.” He pointed at Susie and Toto who were standing on the end of the pier. He had his arms around her while she leaned against his chest.

“Why are we watching them?”

“Wait and see.” James chuckled.

 

“It is seriously beautiful out here in winter.” Susie mused, standing happily in Toto’s arms. “How can you ever leave here and come back to England for uni?”

“Because you’re there.” He whispered, placing a kiss on the side of her neck, his heartrate increasingly slightly. “I can’t imagine my life without you Susie.”

“I can’t imagine mine without you Toto.” She smiled softly, turning to look up at him.

Toto smiled and moved her so they were facing each other. “Well, you know how I said I’d got you a really special Christmas Present?”

The blonde nodded, wondering what Toto was getting at.

“Well,” He slowly got down on one knee and pulled out a velvet box, opening it to reveal a silver and emerald ring. “I love you very much Susie and I want to take care of you for the rest of my life. I was wondering if you’d do the honour of marrying me and becoming my wife?”

Susie gasped and covered her mouth with her hand, shock and tears filling her eyes. “Oh Toto! Yes!” She nodded frantically, letting him slip the ring on to her finger. “I love you so much.” The moonlight reflecting on the frozen lake, illuminated the delight in her eyes, showing just how special this moment was to both of them.

Toto smiled as he got to his feet, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her in close, a huge smile on his face as he leaned in to kiss her. Susie kissed him back just as hungrily. Her heart doing backflips with excitement.

“And you knew he was going to propose?!” Niki exclaimed, turning to face his husband after watching the lovely scene.

“Well yeah, I walked in on him practicing how to ask her.” He grinned.

“He’s got your romantic soppy side.” Niki smiled softly, his tone changing now. “She’s very lucky.”

“She is.” James nodded. “Unlike us. We’re not going to get any sleep tonight with the lovebirds next door.”

The Austrian smiled. “I think we can handle that for one night, no?”

“Of course, we can.”

 

Half an hour later the young couple returned to the house hand in hand, their clothes a little dishevelled but huge grins of excitement plastered on their faces. “Dad, Papa.” Toto started. “We have something to tell you.”

Niki looked up from his newspaper. “What is it?” He asked, trying to hide his smile.

“Susie and I are engaged.” He held out her hand so they could see the ring.

“Congratulations! That’s amazing news.” Niki grinned, getting up to congratulate the couple. “I’m so happy for you both.” He hugged both of them before admiring the ring.

“Welcome to the family, Susie.” James smirked. “You’re going to love it.”

She laughed. “I know. I can’t wait.”

Toto smiled as he watched his wife to be show off her ring and explain how he’d proposed to his parents. He was so happy right now. Nothing could make this Christmas better.


End file.
